A New Ally: Disc 1
by Cloudrules11
Summary: While on their quest to find Sephiroth, Avalanche meets a new ally, who joins them on their quest. Will he bring joy or chaos to Avalanche? And who exactly is he? Chapter 1-10 have been rewritten. I also added a chapter to the story.
1. Hiro

_**A New Ally**__** (Remake)**_

Cloud sighed as he walked around on the deck of the ship Avalance has got onto. "Damn it, why do we need to wear crap like this.." Cloud muttered to himself. Yep, he was wearing a Shinra guard outfit. Pretty much all of Avalance was wearing a Shirna guard outfit, besides Barret, who Cloud made fun of behind of his back. Barret was wearing a salior's outfit, and Cloud thought it looked a bit funny on Barret. Everything was going fine, expect a couple of things. For one, Red was trying to walk like a human, and that could quickly give them away. Another problem they had was that Yuffie was trying to find out where the materia was, and if she got caught, they would get caught. _I don't even know why I let her join us in the first place. _Cloud thought to himself, as he stood near the railing of the ship. Yet Yuffie was also getting sea sickness, and that was a good thing to Cloud. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was the fact she would finally shut up about materia.

"Hey Cloud.." whispered a voice.

Cloud knew who it was, it was Tifa, who was smiling. "When do you think we will get to land? Soon?" Tifa asked him, and he shrugged.

"Hopefully." Cloud said, and Tifa sighed.

"I just hope we won't be given away before that. Do you worry about it?"

Cloud nodded. "Especially with Yuffie and Red. Those two would give us away easily." Tifa nodded in agreement, but they were cut off by a Shirna guard's voice.

"HEY YOU! YES YOU!" They turned to see if it was one of their friends, but it wasn't. The Shirna guard was talking to another, who was laying against the railing of the ship.

"Eh? What do you want?" The voice sounded a bit like a young man, and the Shirna guard growled.

"You get your useless ass up and work! We don't need you slacking off!!" He said, and the young Shinra guard just waved his hand.

"Yea yea, I get it old man.." He said, getting up. He was pretty tall compared to the old man, but Cloud was a bit taller then he was.

"Old man?! Why I oughta..." But he stopped when someone placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about that kid, he just is a smartass."

The Shinra guard scoffed, and turned away. "Useless piece of.." But his sentence was finished because he walked down the stairs to see the cargo. The young Shinra guard chuckled, and he sat back down. He placed his back against the railing again, and he became quiet. Tifa giggled.

"That was sort of funny. He is pretty disrespectful to his commanding officer right Cloud?"

Cloud nodded. "Yea." He said.

"So Cloud..I need to ask you a very important question! And you better answer truthfully!" Tifa said, and Cloud looked at her confused.

"What is it?" Tifa took a deep breath, and pointed at her suit.

"Does this make me look fat?"

Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"That is your important question?"

_Slap_

"Fine..don't answer me. Jerk." Tifa said, walking off.

Cloud's face had a hand print on his face. "N-No wait! Tifa! It doesn't make you look fat!" He said, but Tifa ignored him. Little did he know, she was smiling a bit. But something else was bothering Tifa, it was the young Shinra guard. He looked so laid back. Usually Shinra guards were serious, but this one wasn't.

"Well he is a kid.." Tifa said, and she sighed. Aeris also noticed the young man's attitude, but she was to busy talking to Red, and trying to teach him how to walk. Yuffie, who was by the railing, also heard the commotion.

"That attitude...that hand gesture...I have seen it before." Yuffie mumbled to herself. "He couldn't be.."

Barret was also curious about the young man, but he ignored him while Barret talked to Cloud. "You actually think Sephiroth will be on the other side?" Cloud nodded.

"I'm sure of it." Cloud said, remembering the silver-haired man that he hated so much. He was honestly hoping to get him off his mind for a couple of minutes.

"So what are you going to do when you find him?" Barret asked, and Cloud glared at him.

"What the hell do you think I am going to do?" Barret sighed.

"Sorry! Man lighten up." He said, and Cloud sighed.

"Sorry Barret." All of a sudden, a bell started to ring, and all the Shinra guards got up.

"What's going on!?" All of them ran down the stairs, and Cloud smirked.

"Well, you know what to do.."

* * *

_A couple of minutes later..._

Cloud and the rest of Avalance stood on the deck, out of the Shinra suits. Yuffie still felt a bit sick, leaning on Aeris for support. "What now?" Red asked Cloud, who sighed.

"Well, I guess we should check out what is going on down there." Barret gasped.

"Are you fuckin insane?? We can get killed!!!"

Tifa nodded. "Barret's right Cloud, we should split up." Tifa said, and Cloud was about to argue until a voice cut them off.

"Eh? What?"

The young Shinra guard stood up from his spot, and looked around. "Where did those idoits go?" The young man turned his attention to Avalance. "Hmm? Stoaways?" He walked towards them, and Barret smirked, putting his gun arm up.

"Don't worry Spikey! I got this punk!" Quickly the young man gasped.

"Wait wait!"

He removed the helmet from his head.

It was a young man. The young man had long, blonde hair that stopped at his upper back. The hair would of covered his eyes but he removed it from his eyes. His eyes were a deep blue, and on his right eye, a scar went down in a vertical line. He was quite handsome, and he smiled. "You guys aren't Shinra guards either?" The young man said, trying to get the giant gun armed man to not point his gun at him.

"No. We hate Shinra. Hell I felt horrible wearing that suit." Cloud said, and the young man nodded in agreement.

"Yea, I hate them to. I go way back with them." The young man said, looking up at the sky. Cloud actually liked the kid, and sighed.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Hiro Aoyama."

_WHAT!? _Yuffie thought, surprised. "Hiro. I think I heard that name before." Cloud said, and Hiro shrugged.

"Hiro isn't really a common name around here is it?" Hiro asked.

"So Hiro, how old are you?" Aeris asked him, and he smirked.

"Seventeen. But don't treat me like a kid! I have lived on my own for two years already." He said, and Aeris giggled.

"If you lived on your own, that means you had to use a weapon. What kind of weapon do you use kid?" Barret asked, and out of nowhere Hiro pulled out a sword.

"Swords." The sword was a simple broadsword, and Hiro placed it back where it was, on his waist. It was behind him, and you couldn't see it until now. "Sorry I interruped you and stuff. I'll leave now." Hiro said, turning around.

"Wait a minute." Hiro turned back around and Cloud smirked. "Why don't you join us? I mean, we could use some help." Yuffie glared at Cloud.

"What? We don't need him!" Yuffie said, trying to make Cloud forget about the blonde boy. Hiro stared at Yuffie. _Why does she look so..familar? And cute! _Hiro thought, blushing a bit at the last thought.

"I think it is a really good idea Cloud. Who here thinks we should allow Hiro to join us?" Everyone besides Yuffie and Red raised their hands, but Red wagged his tail to show that he wanted the warrior on to their team.

"Well it is offical. Welcome to Avalance Hiro." Cloud said, and Hiro nodded.

"Thanks." He said, but then he noticed a angry look on Yuffie's face. _What's her problem? _Hiro thought to himself. Hiro looked at her more closely, but Yuffie noticed and turned her head away. _She'll get over it._

"Anyway, we are going to spilt up into groups. Hiro, you can go with Aeris and Yuffie to check out the supplies on board. We will check everything else out." Cloud said, and Hiro nodded.

"Alright." Hiro said, walking over to Aeris and Yuffie, who was still looking away from him. "Hiro, you lead." Aeris said, and Hiro nodded.

* * *

**I'm going to rewrite my old stories to make them better, so here is chapter one!**

CR11


	2. A Reunion

_**A New Ally**__** (Remake)**_

After walking into the cargo, Hiro sighed at the sight. Barrels were everywhere, hard for people to walk around the room. The crates were stacked up randomly, and they could fall at any moment. The whole place was dusty as well, and Hiro sighed again. "They need to clean this place up."

Aeris nodded in agreement. "I mean, look at all this dust!" Aeris said, wiping her hand on a crate and showing it to the blonde warrior.

"Achoo!" Hiro sneezed, and he sighed. "Damn dust." He muttered, and Aeris giggled.

"Well we might as well look around this place. It could give us a couple of clues eh Hiro?" Aeris asked the blonde, who nodded. Little did they know, Yuffie was sneaking away from them. _Screw this place! I'm going to go look for some materia! _Yuffie thought. _Besides, I can be away from that guy!_

She silently left the room, while Hiro and Aeris were opening crates. Hiro opened up one, and all of the items were weapons. Guns, swords, and any other type of weapons was in it. "Woah." Hiro said, and Aeris looked at him.

"What is it?" Aeris asked, as Hiro turned to her.

"I found alot of weapons in one of them, what about you?" Hiro asked, and Aeris sighed.

"Same." She said, and she began to search again.

Hiro started to look around in each crate, only to find weapons. All of them were weapons. "What the hell are weapons on here?" Hiro muttered, and all of a sudden realization came into his mind. "Shinra..damn bastards can't get their own weapons, so they smuggle some to them. Lazy bunch of bastards." Hiro mumbled to himself. "Hey Aeris."

Aeris turned to him. "Yes?" She wondered what the blonde boy wanted.

"What happened to President Shinra?" Hiro asked. "Oh. He was killed. Murdered by Sephiroth."

Hiro's eyes widened greatly, and his face turned a bit pale. Aeris noticed this. "Hiro? Hiro are you okay?" Aeris asked the blonde warrior, who nodded.

"Y-Yea. Let's continue looking shall we?" Hiro turned back around and started to look in the crates again, this time faster. _Why this reaction? I might as well ask him later. _Aeris thought, and Hiro kept opening the crates. _I swear...If that bastard comes near her, I'll kill him. _Hiro thought to himself, and after opening the final crate, he sighed. "Well, all of them are weapons. Apparently, Shinra was smuggling weapons." Hiro explained his theory, but Aeris gasped.

"Hey Hiro, check this out." Aeris said, bring a small box over to him. It was a thin box, and it was sort of long. Aeris was carrying it quite easily, so Hiro could tell it wasn't very heavy.

"Here, let me see that." Hiro said, taking the box away from her and placing it on the nearest flat surface. Hiro opened it to see a green materia, and a letter next to it.

"A letter?" Hiro said, opening it up to read.

_To the new president of Shinra Eletric Company: Rufus Shinra_

_Dear Rufus_

_How are you my dear boy? I'm deeply sorry about your father dying at the hands of Sephiroth. It feels my heart with grief that such a incredible man died. Anyway, I have found a very uniqe materia called Comet, which is very rare around these parts. I found it on Gaea Cliff, while studying. I present it to you, Rufus, the new president of Shinra. I hope you enjoy the new materia, since it is quite powerful. Also, I would like to bring up a certain topic. It has to do with two old friends of mine. I cannot give out names, since it would be to dangerous to tell you about them. I'll tell you that one of them is a young man. The other is a woman. DO NOT BE DECIVED. These two our very dangerous._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy your new toy._

_Your loyal servant and friend, _

_Professor Hojo_

"That bastard." Hiro muttered, making Aeris look at him.

"What?" Hiro shook his head.

"Nothing. Anyway, since it is to the new president of Shinra." Hiro grabbed the materia and placed it into his arm.

"Hiro, you are really planning on stealing it?" Aeris said, and Hiro chuckled.

"Stealing? I'm taking something away from the real thief." Hiro said, and Aeris shoo her head, giving him a disappointed look.

"That is the same thing as stealing Hiro." Hiro chuckled nervously this time. _Damn it she is right! _Before Aeris could lecture him, Hiro quickly made a excuse. "Hey! Where is that one girl, the ninja?" Hiro asked, and Aeris looked around.

"Hmm? Oh no she is gone! God knows what she-"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THIEF!!!!"

Out of the blue, Yuffie ran into the room with arms full of materia, while a Shinra guard was chasing her. Yuffie hid behind of Aeris and peeked out. The Shinra stopped infront of them, and noticed something. "Wait, do I know you?" He asked Aeris, who quickly shook her head.

"No." She said, hoping that she wouldn't be reconginzed. Lucky for her, the Shinra guard turned to Hiro. "Wait...I know you. I remember you somehow.." The Shinra guard studied Hiro, and Hiro sighed in pure annoyance.

"Okay, I'm going to give you a couple of choices. Choose your path wisely. A: You can try to fight us. B: You can try to call for help. Or C: Walk away and you never saw us." Hiro said, sounding a bit serious.

The Shinra guard laughed. "You actually believe you three can defeat me? I was a ex-SOILDER!" The Shinra guard began.

"Shut up. Choose your path. Or I will choose it for you." Hiro warned. Aeris noticed his right hand was swinging back and forth slowly.

"Fine, I choose A!" The man tried to pull out his gun, but Hiro quickly pulled out his sword. Hiro slashed him in the chest, making the guard to quickly holding his chest with his right hand. Hiro kicked him in the stomach, making the guard to bend over. Hiro took the chance and kicked the guard's helmet off, revealing a brown haired man. His hair was smoothed back, and his eyes were black. The man looked up at Hiro, who then slashed him across the face. The man covered his face so that they couldn't see the mark, but blood poured out of it, passed his hands. "MY FACE!" He screamed, but Hiro shut him up by pushing him to the ground, and placing the tip of his sword on his neck.

"You won't tell anyone about us, understand?" Hiro ordered the man, who nodded. Hiro turned around, and walked over to Yuffie. He grabbed a materia from her, making her eye to twitch.

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU SON OF A-" Aeris quickly covered Yuffie's mouth.

He dropped it on the man's hands, making it bounce off of the man's hands. It landed on the ground, and Hiro put his blade back on his throat. "Will this do as a payment?" Hiro said, and the man nodded. "Good." Hiro said, placing his sword back into it's sheath. He put his hand in the air and beckoned the two to follow him, and they walked out of the cargo room, while the man was groaning in pain.

As they walked through the hallways of the ship, Aeris smiled at Hiro. "How did you get that good with a sword Hiro? I never thought a young man like you could never do that." Aeris was amazed by his skill, and Hiro smirked.

"Years of practice. I'm really good with a sword, since I was a little kid. Hell, when I was five, I beat a adult swordsman in a sword sparring match." Hiro said, and Aeris smiled.

"Really? That is amazing!" She said, but then deep in Hiro's mind, he couldn't help but think.

_It took me atleast thirty minutes to fight the guy. After the fight he pulled a gun out on me. Thank god I had other adults around me. _Hiro thought to himself. He wasn't 'amazing'. He was lucky.

"Big deal! I could of done that!" Hiro looked at Yuffie, who looked a bit angry. To Hiro, she looked beautiful. Perfect, and a blush appeared on his face. _Wow...she is amazing. _Yuffie still was a bit sick, and she gagged a bit on the way, but Hiro didn't care. He still thought she was beautiful.

Yuffie noticed Hiro staring at her from the corner of his eye, and her eyes narrowed. "What are you staring at blonde boy?" She asked, and Hiro quickly took his eyes off of her.

"N-Nothing!" Hiro said quickly, blushing. Aeris didn't even notice it, thinking about something.

"So Hiro, do you have any parents?" Aeris asked, and Hiro shook his head.

"No. I never had any parents." Hiro just said it plainly, like he didn't care, and Aeris looked down.

"I'm sorry Hiro." She apologized, and Hiro shrugged.

"It's alright." Hiro said. He then noticed Aeris had tears in her eyes. "Hey! Don't cry. I'm okay with it really!" Hiro said, and Aeris nodded. _Geez..emotional much?_ Hiro thought.

"I k-know, it's just so sad. Right Yuffie?" The ninja was to busy looking at materia to care.

"Hm? Oh sad whatever."

Aeris glared at the ninja. "Yuffie! Say your sorry! It is really sad! You probably had parents while Hiro didn't!" She said, but Hiro sighed.

"It's okay Aeris. I'm over it now." Hiro said. They walked in silence until a smile appeared on Aeris' face.

"Hey Hiro, do you have a special girl in your life?" Hiro blushed wildly. "Maybe..."

Aeris narrowed her eyes, and Hiro sighed. "I don't think it is any of your bussiness anyway, we're too busy anyway." As they continued to walk, Hiro couldn't help but think of Yuffie. He had a crush on her, as he just thought.

As they walked around, Hiro was thinking to himself. _Where are they? _He thought to himself, until he heard voices. One of them sounded very familar, and then he gasped. "In there!" Hiro said, opening the door.

Cloud and the others were battling a deformed creature, and Hiro wondered who it could be. "Hiro, we can't just stand here! We gotta help them!" Aeris said, rushing into battle. Yuffie stood behind him, wondering why the blonde wouldn't move.

"Hey loser! Would you mind holding this stuff for me?" She gave him the materia, which he held for no reason. "Alright, now it is time to fight!" Yuffie said, taking out her shuriken and rushing into the battle. Hiro stood there, with the materia in his hands. _That creature..it is so familar..could it be?! _Hiro dropped the materia, which rolled on the floor.

"Jenova..." Hiro muttered. He quickly removed his sword and charged.

Aeris was casting spells on Jenova, while aiding the others with her healing skills. Cloud was slashing at Jenova, dodging most of her attacks, while casting spells at the same time. Tifa was fighting as well, hitting Jenova from behind while Cloud took the front. Red was standing alongside of Aeris, protecting her from most of the attacks. Barret was shooting at the monster, once in a while reloading. "Damn, this is taking to long Spikey!" Barret yelled at Cloud, who nodded.

"I know!"

Out of nowhere, Hiro jumped up at the creature, and Jenova noticed him. She tried to hit him with some spells, but Hiro dodged them quickly. Hiro took his blade and slashed Jenova across her 'chest' making her make a groaning sound. Hiro landed on the ground, and slashed her chest repeatly. Everyone gasped in surprise for a second, but returned to battle afterwards. Hiro jumped back and started to cast multipule spells at Jenova. "You..will..die!" Hiro yelled at the monster, but it ignored him. Hiro stopped and started to attack with his sword again. He dodged all of her attacks, and slashed her again in the lower part of her deformed body. "Alright..here we go!" Hiro disappeared, and appeared behind of Jenova. He slashed at her, making green blood pour from the wound.

He disappeared again, and this time appeared above her. He then stabbed her in the head, making her scream in pain. He jumped back, and sighed. "This is taking way to long.." Hiro said, and he held up his hand.

"I have no choice. This wasn't very enjoyable Jenova!! COMET!!" Out of nowhere, a giant rock crashed through the ship's roof, and it hit Jenova dead-on. It made a large wound on her head, making green blood to blast out like a hose. She screamed, and they all covered their ears, trying to ignore the sound. When she finally was done, she fell to the ground, not dead, but exhausted.

A dark portal above of Jenova appeared, and a man with long silver hair apperaed out of the portal. He wore mostly black, and he had iron shoulder pads on his shoulders. He had cat-like green eyes, and his smile was full of evil. It was Sephiroth, ex-SOILDER and Cloud's partner. "

Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend. Hiro." Hiro glared at him, and his hand gripped his sword.

"It has been awhile..hasn't it?" He asked, and Hiro nodded.

"It has bastard!" Hiro growled, and Sephiroth laughed coldly.

"You are lucky though. I could of seen her." He said, and Hiro glared at him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Hiro said, running towards him, only to be held back by Barret.

"No..now is not the time boy. I will seal your fate later.." Sephiroth said, smiling. He disappeared through the dark portal, and was gone. Hiro glared at the dark portal, which disappeared after Sephiroth went through.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope this one was better.**

**CR11**


	3. A Date

_**A New Ally**__** (Remake)**_

"How do you know him Hiro?" Cloud asked the blonde, who looked away.

"I...stole something from him. It was a materia, called Obilivon. It was my choice." Hiro tried to get out of it.

"But how do you know him? Just because you stole materia from him doesn't mean anything." The questions continued to bother Hiro. It hurt him to tell them this. He didn't want to at all.

"And what did he mean by her?" A throbbing pain was hurting Hiro's heart, memories of that day tormented him.

"Sealing your fate? Were you two enemies when you were younger?" Hiro looked down, his anger rising.

_Everything..everything is my fault. Depression, death, everything! Please forgive me! _

"What happened Hiro? Come on you can tell us!"

_No! Please don't! Don't do it! _The pain was getting worse.

"Hiro tell us-"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Hiro's eyes were glaring at them. "Look dammit, it really isn't any of your business how I am with Sephiroth." Hiro said, his arms crossed.

Cloud sighed deeply. "If you didn't want to say something you could of said before you got angry."

"To late for that, now isn't it?" Hiro said, looking away. The group fell into silence for a moment. Then the warrior spoke.

"I'm sorry. Just some memories I do not wish to speak or remember." Hiro explained, looking back up. Aeris was the first to speak.

"You don't have to remember Hiro, it's your choice." Aeris tried to make him feel better.

"Sorry, just, some of it's like a nightmare. Worst than a nightmare.."

"Hiro..I'm sure some of us has gone through the same-" Cloud began, but Hiro stopped him.

"I'm going to go to sleep. Wake me up when we reach somewhere..I need to calm down." Hiro said, leaving. Cloud looked at Aeris, who looked at him.

* * *

Hiro walked off of the ship, and took a deep breath. He heard children laughing, the waves hitting the shore, and people laughing. They were at Costa De Sol, and Hiro couldn't help but laugh. "Hiro calm down." Cloud said, and Hiro turned to him.

"Sorry Cloud. It is just so great to be off of that hunk of metal." Hiro said, smiling. Yuffie was behind of them.

_What the hell is that guy's problem? Yesterday he was angryabout something, and now he is happy? _She thought, but was cut off by Cloud.

"Anyway, we will be spilting up into groups. Aeris, you go with Red XIII. Tifa and Yuffie will go together, and finally I will go with Barret and Hiro. Understand?" All of them besides Yuffie nodded.

"Why can't we have a break.." Yuffie whined, and Cloud sighed.

"Not now, we have alot to do."

Hiro was to busy staring at Yuffie to care. _She is really cute. I wonder if I will ever have a relationship with her? _Hiro wondered, and once again, Yuffie caught him staring at her.

Hiro quickly turned away, and Yuffie sighed. _That guy gets on my nerves..but..why do I feel kinda good when he stares at me? _She sort of blushed as well, but a little one. Hiro was to busy day dreaming.

* * *

_Dream:_

Hiro and Yuffie walked down the beach, smiling. Hiro wore some blue swiming trunks, while Yuffie wore a yellow bikini. Hiro was splashing water at her, and Yuffie was giggling. After a bunch of watering flying up in the air, they both sat on the sand, while the water would come up and hit their feet.

"Yuffie..I want to tell you something.." Hiro said, and Yuffie looked at him.

"What is it Hiro? Is it a secret?" Yuffie said, and Hiro shook his head, blushing.

"S-Sort of.." Hiro said, and Yuffie smiled.

"So, what is it? You can tell me anything Hiro!" She said, giggiling.

"Well..I-I always have liked you, since the first day I joined the gang on that ship.."

_There was total silence, until Yuffie giggled. "I..always liked you to Hiro. You are really smart, handsome, strong, funny, and a very nice person!" Yuffie said, and Hiro blushed. _

_"R-Really?" Hiro was surprised. _

_"Yes..I have always.." Their faces were very close to each other. "liked you.." She was about to kiss him..._

* * *

"WAKE UP!!!" Hiro quickly snapped out of his day dream and looked around.

"Huh? What?" Hiro looked at Barret and Cloud, who had their arms crossed.

"Hey, where is everyone else?" Hiro asked.

"They left without us, while you were at your happy place. You were smiling and blushing the whole entire time." Barret said, and Hiro gasped.

"I'm sorry!" Hiro said, bowing, but Cloud sighed.

"Come on. We have to catch up to them. Don't daydream this time." Cloud said, walking ahead of them, while Hiro and Barret followed behind them. They walked out of Costa de Sol and walked into the vast land. While they walked, Hiro couldn't help but think of the ninja, while Barret was watching him.

It was all silent. They fought every once in awhile, but Cloud took care of it all. _(I gotta train so I can fight Sephiroth, so don't get in my way!) _They walked farther, about to get to Corel. As they walked, Hiro was smiling and blushing again. Barret sighed.

"What the heck is the matter with this kid? He is totally crazy." Barret said, and Cloud looked at him.

"Oh..well, now I know what is wrong with him." Cloud said, knowing exactly what was wrong.

"What is it?" Barret asked, and Cloud smirked.

"You'll find out in a couple of minutes." Cloud said, and Barret just shrugged, walking along with the spikey blond.

Once again, the silence came back. The silence stayed there until Hiro blurted out. "What do you guys think of Yuffie?" Hiro asked them, and Barret looked at Cloud. He smirked. Teenage crushes.

"Well, Yuffie is a kind gal. Kinda crazy, I think she has kleptomania..." Barret began, and Hiro smiled.

"Yea..she is really cute right? I mean her eyes-" Hiro quickly covered his mouth. _What the hell!?!? _Hiro thought, surprised that he was saying those things about Yuffie. _I know I like her, but to say them outloud infront of these two!? _Barret laughed, while Cloud smirked.

"Spikey was right! You have a crush on Yuffie!" Barret said, and Hiro blushed wildly.

"I do not!" Hiro said, crossing his arms.

"Come on! Don't deny it!" Barret said, and Hiro sighed.

"Alright..fine..I like her! Leave me alone already!" Hiro said. They laughed.

_North Corel_

"Thanks for destroying that enemy for us Hiro!" Aeris said, smiling as the giant bird fell to the ground. Cloud's, Red's, and Barret's mouths fell down to the ground, shocked by the boy's power

. When Hiro and the others made it to Corel, Aeris and Red were fighting a giant bird. Hiro quickly destroyed it, making them surprised. "

It's nothing. I use to fight these things all the time when I was a kid!" Hiro said, making them gasp.

"What!?" Barret said, shocked.

"Oh. I was with some other people of course.." Hiro began, but someone's voice cut him off.

"There he is!"

Hiro turned to see some men walking up to them. "What are you doing here Barret?" One of them asked, and Barret remained quiet. Barret walked past Hiro, and Hiro stood there.

"Why did you return?!" All of a sudden, the man punched Barret in the stomach, making Barret gasp in pain.

"We told you never to come back!!" They started to beat up Barret, while Cloud and the others just stood there. Barret didn't fight back either, he just sat there and allowed them to beat him. Hiro, on the other hand, could not watch one of his friends be beaten up by a bunch of random guys.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" One of them turned to Hiro.

"You stay out of this brat! You have nothing to do with this!" They said, and Hiro growled.

"When one of my friends is getting beat up it does!" Hiro charged at them, but to his surprise, was pushed to the ground by none other then Barret himself.

After ten minutes of abuse by the men, they left the others. Barret stood up, and Hiro glared at him. "You..are..a..idoit! I could of helped!" Hiro yelled at Barret, who shook his head.

"It is none of your concern." Barret said, and Hiro glared at him.

"Yes it is! I could of helped you!" Hiro said, and Barret shook his head.

"No you couldn't. Just stay out of it boy." Barret said, walking ahead of them. Hiro sighed as he watched Barret walk off. Hiro stood there completely shocked.

"Why the hell would he just let them beat on him like that?" Hiro asked himself. He shook his head. "I shouldn't get involved.." Hiro said, and he started to follow Barret.

They decided to go to the Golden Saucer, since Tifa said that she and Yuffie would meet them there. Hiro sat on the side, looking out the window while going on. He was bored. Really bored. He didn't know why. _Why the hell did I join them again? Why couldn't I just go find her? Well..she would kill me when I did find her. Might as well just stay with them. _He thought.

He looked over at the rest of them. _They are nice people. Especially Aeris. Barret needs to get some help with that issue of his, and Red..can't say anything about Red. Cloud..he seems really familar. I think I heard his voice before. Ah well. Tifa is pretty nice to, and from what I saw on the ship, I think Tifa has feelings for Cloud. _Hiro thought, smirking at the thought.

_Then there is Yuffie. She is a really cute girl. But why does she hate me though? Did I do something wrong when I met her? Maybe. _

"Whatca thinking about Hiro?" Aeris asked, and Hiro shrugged.

"Nothing really." He said, and Aeris smirked. It was totally out of her nature, but she just had to say it.

"You are thinking about Yuffie again aren't you?" She said slyly, making Hiro blush and he turned around to her, surprised. "H-How did you know I liked Yuffie!?" He said, and Aeris laughed. "

Well, you look at her alot, and you blush when you do. Kinda simple." Aeris said, and Hiro sighed.

"Yea..I guess so." Hiro said. Cloud, who over heard the conversation, sat down across from Hiro.

"Why don't you admit your feelings for her Hiro?" Cloud asked him, and Hiro sighed.

"I'm to scared to.." Hiro said, and Cloud sighed.

"Why don't I do it for you?"

"Seriously?" Hiro asked, looking up at the spikey blond, who nodded.

"Why not?" Cloud said, leaning back onto the seat. Hiro smiled.

"Thanks Cloud, you're not as bad as you look. Besides you being horrible at sword fighting.." Hiro thanked and mocked Cloud, who glared at the blonde warrior.

"What?" Hiro smirked.

"You know. I'm better at you at sword fighting." Hiro said, and Cloud continued to glare at him.

"I'm a ex-SOILDER." He said, and Hiro laughed.

"And so was the guy Aeris and I met on the ship. I beat him down easily." Hiro said, and Aeris nodded.

"It's true Cloud." Aeris said, and Cloud's eyes widened.

When they made it to the Golden Saucer, Tifa nad Yuffie were waiting for them. "It took you long enough." Tifa said, and Cloud shrugged. "Alot of delays. Like Hiro being a brat." He said, and something made Hiro turn serious.

"Cloud." Cloud looked at him.

"Yea?" He asked, and Hiro sighed. "

Don't call me a brat please. Only one person can do that." Hiro said, and Cloud blinked in confusion.

"Umm..Sure. Sorry." He said, confused what Hiro meant.

"Hey Cloud.." Cloud looked at Tifa. "Umm..well, there is a date night here tonight, and only couples are allowed in, see?" She pointed up at the board, that did say:

"Date Night! Only Couples!" Cloud smirked at the chance.

"I'll go with Yuffie." He said, making everyone besides Hiro gasp. Tifa glared at Cloud, but Cloud mouthed: 'It's for Hiro.' She then looked at the blonde, who was staring at Yuffie, blushing.

"Alright then..why don't I go with Barret? Red can go with Aeris." Tifa said, and then Aeris looked over at Hiro.

"But that will just leave Hiro here alone." She said, while silently Yuffie was screaming yes.

"I'll be fine. I have been through worst." Hiro said, and Cloud nodded.

_Later: Date between Cloud and Yuffie_

"So I tried to steal the mat- Hey are you even listening?" Yuffie asked Cloud, who was looking out the window.

"Hmm? Oh yea. Go on." He said, lying. _Boy can she talk. I don't know why Hiro likes her at all. Which reminds me. _

"Yuffie." Yuffie looked at Cloud. "Yea?" She was curious why the spikey haired blond would just say something all of a sudden.

He didn't talk for the whole time, just stared out the window or listen to her talk.

"I need to tell you something very important. You know Hiro right?" He said, and she nodded.

"Well, he sorta..likes you. Well, maybe after this, you two could hang out, talk, you know, get to know each other.."

Complete silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 redone!**

**CR11**


	4. A Harmful Rejection

_**A New Ally**__** (Remake)**_

"Damn it! What is taking them so damn long?" Hiro said outloud. He was sitting down on a bench outside of the Golden Saucer, and he sighed. "Damn it I'm so bored. Almost as bored as the time I didn't get to practice fight with anyone when I was six." Hiro said to himself, but a hyperactive voice made him look up.

"Did somebody say bored?" Hiro looked up to see a giant doll, and a strange cat on top.

"Umm..Yea. That was me." Hiro said, looking at the strange cat.

"May I tell you your fortune? Only a hundred gil!" The strange cat said, and Hiro narrowed his eyes at it.

"That's sort of a ripoff." Hiro said, and the cat glared at him.

"I'm trying to make a living here just pay me the money!!" Hiro sighed.

"Come on, I'm bored, give me a free one." Hiro said, and the cat glared at him.

"No! I want money!"

The cat gasped when Hiro had the tip of his blade at it's neck.

"Tell me a free fortune or I'll chop your little head off!" Hiro growled. The cat gasped.

"A-Alright! Please don't kill me!" Hiro placed the blade back into it's sheath.

"Jeez..can't believe you fell for that." Hiro said, smirking.

The cat sighed, and he pulled out a small piece of paper from the giant robot doll. "You will be heartbroken, but you shall get back up on your feet." The cat said.

Hiro just blinked in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?" Hiro said, and the cat sighed.

"I have no idea." The cat responded, and Hiro sighed.

_Wonder what Cloud's doing right now?_

**cLoUd**

The complete silence continued, and Cloud was getting a bit tired of it. _It's been about a minute Yuffie. _He thought, about to tell the girl to answer, but then she smiled.

"I'll give him the answer myself okay?" Yuffie said, and Cloud nodded.

"Alright." He said, returning to the window. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? She does want to give Hiro the answer herself. _Cloud thought to himself.

The ride was over after a couple minutes of silence. They both got off the ride, and Tifa was waiting for them.

"The others are already back at the entrance." Tifa said, and Cloud nodded. Yuffie walked ahead of them, and Tifa went up to Cloud quickly.

"What did she say?" Tifa said, and Cloud sighed. "She wants to tell him the answer herself. I don't know why."

They followed Yuffie back to the entrance, where they saw the others. The cat, who Hiro met earlier, called himself Cait Sith. Hiro called him Cait for was standing up, giving his seat to Cait and Aeris. Yuffie was smiling when she walked up to them.

"Hey, how was your dates?" Yuffie asked the others, totally ignoring the blonde boy.

"Oh fine." Aeris said, and Yuffie giggled.

"Oh really? Must of been hard with Red as your date! No offense Red." Red nodded, and Hiro looked at Cloud. Cloud shrugged.

"Umm..Yuffie.." Hiro was trying to talk to the ninja, who turned to him.

She glared at him.

"Who said you could speak to me?" She said, surprising everyone with the hateful tone she used

. "Umm..Sorry, I was wondering..did Cloud-?" Before he could finish, Yuffie nodded.

"Yes, and would you like to know the answer?" Hiro nodded.

_SMACK_

Yuffie slapped the blonde boy across the face, making everyone gasp.

"You actually believe you have a chance with me!? I wouldn't give you a chance at all you thief!!!" Cloud sighed.

_Yuffie calling Hiro a thief is just like a pot calling a kettle black. _Cloud thought to himself, while everyone besides Cait and Hiro thought the same thing.

"What did I-" He was cut off by Yuffie smacking him again.

"You don't remember?! You stole materia from my family in Wutai!! Don't you remember!?!" Yuffie screamed at Hiro, causing unwanted attention. Spectators came to watch them, and Cloud sighed again.

"I..don't remember Yuffie!" Yuffie smacked him again. Hiro had red hand marks on his face, and he thought long and hard."Wait..you can't be the same girl that I met in Wutai with Zek?" Hiro said, in complete shock.

"Oh..so you do remember! I'm shocked! Now you know the reason why I totally hate you!" Yuffie hissed at the blonde, who stood there, still in complete shock. Yuffie smirked at him. "I wouldn't ever do anything with you. I hate your guts. Hell, If I had a choice to choose only one person to die in this whole world, it would be you! You made me a disgrace to the village, I couldn't protect our village's materia! You can just go to hell!" Yuffie screamed at the blonde, making the crowd around them to get bigger.

Yuffie slapped Hiro again in the face, and she walked away, huffing with anger. She walked past Tifa, leaving the park. The crowd was whispering many things: 'Poor guy.' or 'That girl has alot of issues to work out.'. Of course, some of them took Yuffie's side, but they agreed that Yuffie didn't have to be that angry and violent. The crowd walked away, and Hiro stood back up. He had sadness in his eyes, but he sighed.

There was total silence until Barret broke it. "Okay..I'm sorry for askin, but who in the hell is Zek?" Barret said, and Hiro turned to him.

"My friend who died three years ago. I would rather not talk about it." Hiro said to the man, who nodded.

"I understand." Barret said, and Hiro looked down.

"Well...anyway, this is Cait Sith. I was wondering if he could join us." Hiro said, changing the subject. Cloud looked at Cait Sith, and then nodded.

"Alright." He said, and Cait jumped up on the giant doll.

"Alright! I won't bother anyone!" Cait said, and Hiro smiled a bit.

"Sure you won't. You annoyed me the whole time I was out here." He joked, and Cait glared at the blonde. Cloud noticed Hiro's eyes. They were still full of sadness, and Cloud sighed.

"Barret, Tifa, Aeris.." He said quietly, while Hiro argued with Cait. Red watched the debate, and the three Cloud called for came up to him.

"Alright. I have a plan, you just have to follow it. We are going to Cosmo Canyon, and when we stay at the inn, I want Aeris and Tifa to talk to Yuffie. Barret, you and I will talk to Hiro. I actually want these two together.." Cloud admitted.

* * *

_Cosmo Canyon (A couple of hours later)_

Hiro was walking beside of Cait, and the both of them were in the back of the group. Yuffie was infront of the group, looking at new materia. Everyone remained silent while they entered the city. Red looked up to Cloud.

"My grandfather lives here. May I go visit him?" Cloud, not knowing what to say, nodded. Red ran up the hills of the canyon, and Cloud turned to the others.

"Alright. We are going to a inn to rest." Cloud looked at Tifa, who winked. They walked up to the inn. The innkeeper smiled at them when they walked up to the counter.

"Welcome! I suppose you adventurers will need a couple of rooms?" Cloud nodded.

"Yes. We need three rooms. Two with three beds." Cloud said, and the innkeeper nodded. He walked over to some rack with keys. He took three keys, and turned around.

"Here you go. Sleep well!"

* * *

_Cloud's room_

"So where is Hiro anyway? He disappeared." Barret said.

Hiro disappeared from the group while entering the inn. Cloud shrugged. "I'm not sure. I didn't see him leave." Cloud said, wondering where the blonde warrior went to.

"Who knows where the kid is." Barret said. It was silent for a while until Barret broke the silence. "What do you think of that kid Cloud?" Barret asked the spikey blonde, who shrugged.

"He is pretty nice, a bit cocky sometimes, but overall a good guy." Cloud said.

"Yea, I think so too. Sort of strange though. I wonder why he wouldn't let us call him a brat?" Barret asked, and Cloud sighed.

"I don't know either Barret. Apparently, someone must of called him that before." Barret laughed.

"I'm pretty sure someone has." Barret said, and Cloud smiled.

"He is really strong too, especially with a sword. We saw what he did to that creature Aeris and Red were having a hard time with." Barret said, and Cloud nodded in agreement.

"But then there is his connection with Sephiroth." Cloud brought up the subject, and Barret nodded.

"Yea. It seems as though they have known each other for awhile." Barret said, and Cloud turned around, staring out the window.

"Sephiroth seemed really angry to see that kid. Though Hiro did say that he stole one of Sephiroth's materias." Barret said, but was surprised when Cloud shook his head.

"No. There has to be something else. Sephiroth wouldn't get that angry over a materia being stolen." Cloud explained, while Barret sat there in surprise.

"Oh. Well, I didn't know that. I didn't know him as well as you do Cloud. I think you are the one who knows him the most." Barret said, but Cloud shook his head.

"I remember Sephiroth being very close to someone..but I forget who." Cloud admitted. The silence appeared again.

"Where's Red?" Barret changed the subject, and Cloud shrugged.

"I don't know. He mentioned he was going to go see his grandfather, Bugenhagen. Strange. Maybe Hiro is out there visiting him."

* * *

_Tifa's room_

There was a awkward silence between the three girls. Tifa was planning on talking to Yuffie about Hiro, as was Aeris.

"Hey Yuffie." Aeris broke the silence, and the ninja looked over at her.

"Hm?" She was curious on what the flower girl wanted to talk about.

"Why do you hate Hiro?" Aeris tried to begin the conversation. The ninja scoffed, and turned her head away.

"He made me a disgrace to Wutai. I couldn't even protect the hidden materia!" Yuffie said.

"Wutai was hiding materia?" Tifa asked, and Yuffie nodded.

"Of course. We couldn't live without materia, so my father hid some from Shinra. Ever since the Wutai War ended, it was offical that we couldn't keep any materia. So, my father hid some of it from the officals. It was atleast four years that he came and stole our materia."

"Do you think he had a reason? Maybe to help someone?" Yuffie shook her head at Tifa's question.

"Of course not. I doubt he had a real good reason!" Yuffie said, and Tifa sighed.

"Yuffie, you didn't even give him a chance to tell you why he did all that." Tifa said, but Yuffie sighed.

"I refuse to talk to him about it. I'm a disgrace to my family, a disgrace to Wutai itself." Yuffie said, sounding a bit sad, but then had a angry look on her face. "And it is all that bastard's fault!" Yuffie growled, and Tifa sighed.

"Yuffie, give the guy a chance. Hiro is a nice guy." Yuffie's eyes widened.

"HELL NO!" She said, loudly.

"Yuffie! Come on! You think you hate him, but you know you like him deep down!" Aeris said, smirking a bit.

Yuffie glared at the flower girl. "Shut up!" She threw a pillow at Aeris, who got hit in the face.

"Yuffie! Calm down!" Tifa said, and Yuffie scoffed.

**hIrO**

"Seto? Who's that?" Hiro asked the floating old man. His name was Bugenhagen, Red's 'grandfather'. He floated on a green ball, and Hiro thought it was strange at first.

"Nanaki's father." Bugenhagen told Hiro, who nodded.

"Oh." He said. Red asked Hiro to come with him to visit his grandfather, and Hiro, who was curious, decided followed Red to the top of the hill, and met Bugenhagen, which kinda shocked Hiro. Hiro got over the shock, and talked to the oldman about various subjects. Hiro then learned about Red's real name, Nanaki.

"Hiro, how are your real parents? Why aren't they with you?" Red asked the young boy, who sighed.

"I don't know my real parents. Apparently, they died when I was born. I don't know how though." Hiro said, and Red gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hiro, I didn't mean to-" Hiro interruped him.

"No, it is fine. Anyway, Bugenhagen, what happened to Seto?"

"My father was a coward!" Red said, surprising both Hiro and Bugenhagen.

"Nanaki! Your father was a hero!" Bugenhagen exclaimed.

"How was he a hero?!"

"Your father fought the Gi Tribe all by himself! He sacrificed himself for Cosmo Canyon! He was shot by many poison arrows, but he defeated the Gi Tribe!" Red's eyes widened.

"What?" He said surprised.

"Do you want to visit your father Nanaki?"

Hiro decided to leave them, and he walked out of the house.

"Red's father. I wonder what he was like? Hell, I wonder what my father is like." Hiro said, walking down the path.

As he walked down the path, he felt a shiver go up his spine.

"What is this feeling?" Hiro said, feeling a bit werid. "Is..someone watching me?" Hiro said quietly, looking around. All of a sudden, a monster appeared out of nowhere, and Hiro removed his sword. "What the?"

It was a Behemoth, which surprised Hiro. "You can only find those in Sector 8. Why the hell is there one here!?" Hiro said, preparing for combat. The Behemoth roared, and charged at Hiro.

It tried to strike him with it's claws, but Hiro quickly dodged the attack by doing a side jump. Hiro slashed the side of the Behemoth quickly, making the Behemoth roar in pain. Hiro then started to slash the monster repeatly, making various wounds on the Behemoth's side. The Behemoth, on the other hand, was pretty strong, so it took all the hits. Hiro jumped back, ready for the next attack from the monster. The Behemoth turned and roared at Hiro, and Hiro smirked.

"Come on! Is that all you got?" Hiro mocked the monster. The Behemoth growled, and roared, making fire balls to fly from the sky to hit the blonde.

Hiro dodged everyone, and then did a backflip to dodge the last one. "Alright, now its my turn!" Hiro said, casting multiple spells on the Behemoth. He used the materia that Cloud gave him the other day, and the Behemoth was roaring in pain. Hiro smirked, knowing that he got him.

"Contain!" Hiro said, making the Behemoth stay in the same exact spot.

"Good thing this is a mastered materia. Flare!" Hiro casted the fire spell, hitting the Behemoth dead-on. The Behemoth growled, having numerous wounds on it's body wouldn't help. The Behemoth tried to charge, but Hiro smirked.

"Stop!" The Behemoth stopped in place, and Hiro's smirk remained.

Hiro prepared his sword, and he charged at the monster. He slashed the monster across the face, making one of it's eyes to bleed. It threw it's claw at Hiro's chest, and Hiro was hit.

He was sent flying to the side, but he recovered. Thanks to the Shinra armor he was still wearing, it decreased the damage from the hit. The Behemoth roared, and a spell hit Hiro, burning him.

"Damn!" Hiro exclaimed, when he got back up.

"Silence!" He casted the spell on the Behemoth, and he smirked. "Now, let me finish this!" Hiro said, charging at the Behemoth.

He stabbed the Behemoth in the forehead, making blood pour from the giant wound. The Behemoth roared once, and then fell to the ground, eyes lifeless. The Behemoth died, and Hiro smirked. "Thank lord.." Hiro said, removing the sword from it's head. Hiro sighed, and he wiped the blood off of the blade, and he placed it back on it's sheath. "Now, I should get back." Hiro said, turning around. He began to walk back. All of a sudden, clapping was heard.

"Good job Hiro Aoyama. You have gotten stronger.." Hiro's eyes widened, and he pulled his sword out quickly.

**ClOuD**

"I'm getting worried." Cloud said, walking down the hallway of the inn. Barret was following him. Hiro has been gone for hours, and they wondered where he was at.

"So we are getting the girls right?" Barret asked the spikey blonde, who nodded.

"We may need their help." Cloud admitted, and Barret chuckled.

"Since Tifa would probably beat you up if you didn't take her along, right Spikey?" Barret asked Cloud, who glared at the man.

"Shut up. She could beat you up." Barret still laughed at Cloud, who crossed his arms. When they reached the girl's room, Cloud opened the door. "Have any of you seen Hiro?" Tifa looked up at Cloud, and shook her head.

"No, have you?"

"No, we are going to go search for him. We need your help. Aeris, Yuffie, you two come as well." Cloud said, but Yuffie laughed.

"So the pain in the neck is finally gone! Thank God! I hope he disappeared or maybe even better, dead!" Yuffie said, and Cloud punched the nearest wall near him. It scared everyone, even Tifa.

"Shut up Yuffie, no one cares if you hate him or not. Now are you going to help or not?! I'm willing to send you back to Wutai!!" Cloud told Yuffie, who gasped.

"Listen Yuffie, you are just saying those things are just because you are confused. Now come on! We are going to go look for Hiro." Aeris said, standing up. She took out her staff, and everyone ran out of the inn.

Barret and Yuffie went to go look up at Bugenhagen's, while Aeris, Cloud, and Tifa were going to the city square. "Where is he!?" Cloud said, looking around.

"DIE!"

Cloud heard the sound, and they gasped when they reached the town square.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter four up!**

**CR11**


	5. Arxen

_**A New Ally**__** (Remake)**_

Sephiroth was fighting Hiro, who tried to dodge every strike the One Winged Angel threw at him. Of course, he was having a hard time, since Sephiroth was way stronger then him. Hiro quickly dodged the strike to his head, and he jumped back.

"What do you want from me Sephiroth!?" Hiro asked the One Winged Angel, who smiled.

"I want you dead.." Sephiroth said, and he tried to hit Hiro, but Hiro quickly jumped back.

"So it was you who summoned that Behemoth! I should of known! You just want me weak so I won't hurt you!" Hiro began to get cocky, and Sephiroth shook his head.

"I wanted to see how much you have grown. Apparently, not much." Sephiroth mocked Hiro, who glared at him.

"Why can't you just go back to hell where you belong! That would make everyone happy!" Hiro said, and Sephiroth chuckled.

"Are you sure everyone would? What about _her_?" Hiro's eyes widen, but he closed them quickly.

"Just shut up!" Hiro charged at Sephiroth, sword up in the air.

From afar, Aeris and Cloud watched, both shocked to see Hiro fighting Sephiroth head-on.

"Should we help him Cloud? He is having a hard time..." Aeris asked Cloud. Cloud was thinking if they should or not.

_Should we? I mean, Hiro does have something against Sephiroth. What is it though? I should just let him fight. _

"No, this is between Sephiroth and Hiro." Cloud said, though he did have some regret for the decison he just made.

"Are you sure? He looks like-" Aeris tried to get Cloud to just go help him, but Cloud shook his head.

"No, leave him alone. I'm sure Hiro can beat him." Cloud said. _Please God let him._

Hiro tried to slash Sephiroth in the chest, but failed. Sephiroth threw a roundhouse kick at Hiro, but Hiro luckly jumped back. Hiro was breathing heavily, but he ignored his fatigue and pain, and he charged at Sephiroth again. Hiro tried to strike him again, but Sephiroth was to fast for the blonde. Sephiroth appeared beside him, and he hit Hiro with the pommel of his sword on his back. Hiro landed on the ground on his stomach. Sephiroth tried to stab him, but Hiro rolled to the side. Hiro jumped up and tried to slash Sephiroth, this time aiming for the head. Sephiroth caught his sword with his bare hand, surprising Hiro.

"Patheic." Sephiroth said, throwing Hiro back. Hiro was still standing up, and he charged again.

He tried to hit Sephiroth, but failed since Sephiroth used fire on him. It burned his arm, and Hiro ignored the pain.

"Ah!" Hiro yelled in pain, jumping back. He held his left arm, and Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"Give me Obilivon, I need it. Mother wants it." Sephiroth said, pointing his sword at Hiro, who was luckily was out of range for Sephiroth to cut him with it.

"That fool wants it?" Hiro mocked Jenova, and Sephiroth growled.

"Don't you dare insult Mother." Sephiroth warned Hiro. Hiro chuckled.

"So Jenova wants Obilivon huh Sephiroth?" Hiro said, and Sephiroth nodded.

"Yes. She wants it." Sephiroth said. Hiro chuckled again, and he smirked afterward.

"Well.."

A part of his left arm glowed, and it was a black color.

"What the-" Sephiroth was surprised. Hiro quickly dropped his sword, and held his wrist. He pointed his hand at Sephiroth, and smirked. "What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked the young blonde, who smirked.

"Something I should of done years ago! OBILIVON!" A giant black ball appeared, and he shot the black ball at Sephiroth, hitting he stomach. It sent Sephiroth back a couple of feet. He held his stomach, blood coming out of it like a waterfall. He glared at Hiro.

"I will get revenege boy..but before I go.." Sephiroth charged foward and stabbed Hiro in the stomach a bit, making him puke out some blood. Sephiroth stepped back, and disappeared through a black portal.

Hiro felt dizzy and hot. The last two battles wore him out. He fell to the ground, holding the wound that Sephiroth gave him. Cloud and Aeris quickly ran over to him.

"What was that big black ball Hiro made?" Aeris asked Cloud, who shook his head.

"I do not know. Is he alright?" Cloud asked Aeris, who nodded.

"Yes, I will heal him when we get back to the inn." Aeris said, and Cloud nodded. Cloud picked Hiro up, and put him on his back. "Kid is pretty light.." Cloud said, and Aeris smiled.

"Well, he does look pretty fit."

* * *

_Later, at the inn. _

Hiro was laying in a bed, and Aeris was healing him. Everyone was in the room, expect Yuffie, who disappeared after learning that Hiro was found. After ten minutes of being healed, Hiro opened his eyes. He got up, and he put his hand on his head.

"What happen?" Hiro asked us.

"You got in a fight with Sephiroth, and apparently you lost." Cloud said, and Hiro sighed.

"Yea. I remember now. Thanks for healing me Aeris." Hiro said to the flower girl, who smiled.

"You're welcome." Aeris said happily. Hiro looked around, noticing someone was missing.

"Hey, where is Yuffie?" Hiro asked, looking around.

"We don't know." Tifa said, and Red sighed, making everyone to look at him.

"I'll go look for her. You don't have to worry." Red said, walking out of the room.

When he left, Hiro sighed. "I'm burning up." Hiro said, and Barret sighed.

"Probably because of the Shinra suit your wearing. People have been looking at you oddly since we came here." Barret said, and Hiro gasped.

"Oh. I need to take this off. Hey Cloud, where is my bag?" Cloud threw him a small black bag, and Hiro caught it.

"Alright, hold on." Hiro stood up, and walked into the bathroom. After about ten minutes later, Hiro reappeared. He wore a black T-shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans, with a rip on the right knee cap. He also wore a gold necklace, with a red ruby in the middle of it.

"How do you like my look?" Hiro asked them, smirking. Everyone laughed a bit.

Hiro laughed a bit, and he sat down at a couch. His smile the disappeared, and he sighed. He leaned back. "It's all my fault that Yuffie is gone." Hiro said.

Aeris shook her head. "Don't blame yourself." Hiro didn't say anything for awhile.

_Bugenhagen's_

"Can I ask you something personal?" Yuffie asked the old man, who nodded.

"What is it you want to know?" Bugenhagen asked the young ninja.

"Have you ever known someone who liked someone, but the other person hated them? Though they would never give up to get that certain someone?" Yuffie asked the oldman, and Bugenhagen shook his head.

"Honestly, I do not child." Little did they both know, Red was hiding, listening to their conversation.

"Well, do you know Hiro Aoyama?" Yuffie asked Bugenhagen, who nodded.

"Yes, the kind lad?" Yuffie scoffed, surprising Bugenhagen.

"Yea, well, the guy likes me. I don't know why." Yuffie said, and Bugenhagen smiled.

"Oh really? Why don't you give the lad a chance? He is a real kind boy and he-" But he was cut off by Yuffie, who glared at him.

"Hell no! I wouldn't date that bastard!"

"How dare you use that kind of language infront of my grandfather!" Red appeared infront of Bugenhagen, and Yuffie gasped.

"Red! Were you here the whole time!?" Yuffie asked the animal, who nodded.

"Yes, but still, how dare you use that kinda language infront of him!" Red yelled at Yuffie.

"Nanaki, calm down!" Bugenhagen tried to calm his 'grandson', but Red shook his head.

"No! I will not tolerate Yuffie's behaivor!" Red said, and Yuffie sighed.

"Why are you here anyway?!" Yuffie said, and Red glared at her.

"Everyone was worried about you. Especially Hiro." Red said, and Yuffie smirked.

"Tell the others I will be back in a bit, and tell Hiro he can go to hell-"

"OW!"

Red had bit her hand, making her jump back. Blood was coming out of the marks on her hand.

"RED!" Yuffie held on to her hand, and she was surprised.

"Nanaki!" Bugenhagen was also surprised, and Red spit out some of the blood he got.

"She deserved it!" Red said, running out of the building. He had to get back to the inn and tell everyone.

"I..I need some fresh air." Yuffie said. Yuffie ran out of the building too, but to go somehwere else.

When Red made it to the inn, he told everyone the events.

"I think I saw Yuffie running to the city gate. I don't know why. I think she said before I left she needed fresh air." Red said. Everyone was silent, and Hiro stood up.

"I'm going to go look for her."

* * *

_Yuffie_

Yuffie sighed while looking at her hand. She had wrapped it with some cloth she had. "Why did Red bite me? Was it something I said?" Yuffie asked herself. "Was it because I wanted him to tell Hiro to go to hell? Why? He doesn't know what it is like to live as a disgrace. I couldn't protect all the materia for Wutai.." Yuffie said to herself, remembering the materia being stolen.

"And it is all Hiro's fault. He shouldn't of just came in and steal all of the materia!" Yuffie said, but then she was deep in thought. _But what if he had a special reason? _Yuffie thought. She then shook her head.

"He still had no right!" Yuffie told herself that she shouldn't forgive him.

"Yuffie!" said a voice. Yuffie turned around to see Hiro, who was breathing heavily.

"Thank God I found you.." Hiro said, and Yuffie sighed.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice filled with annoyance.

"Well, we were worried about you. I heard about that little incident with Red.." Hiro said, and Yuffie narrowed her eyes.

"He had no right to bite me." She was about to say it was his fault, but to her surprise, Hiro sighed.

"Yea, you're right. He didn't have a right to bite you." Hiro said, and he looked into her eyes.

"Listen, I want to say I am sorry for what happened years back." Hiro said, and Yuffie scoffed.

"Yea right. You just wanted to make me a disgrace because I tried to stop you! You didn't even leave one materia for Wutai!" Yuffie yelled at the blonde, who remained calm.

"Yuffie.."

"No! I'm not talking to you anymore!!" Yuffie said, slapping him, then running off.

Hiro was sort of stun by her act, but he sighed. He already got use to her slaps.

She was running out of the canyon. "Might as well follow her.." Hiro said, running to follow the young ninja. Why he ran, he was busy thinking.

_I wonder what is the matter with her? I didn't mean to do what I did four years ago. It was..for their sake. _Hiro thought to himself, remembering they events that happened four years ago.

Hiro finally caught up with Yuffie, but he quickly hid behind a rock when he saw a man infront of Yuffie. He wore mostly red, and he was sort of overweight. He had a strange blonde hairdo, but Hiro was ignoring that. He was worried for Yuffie. He listened to their conversation.

"Why, hello my dear, what is a beautiful flower like you doing out here? Are you running to me?" The fat man asked Yuffie, who scoffed.

"Yea right, like I would be running to you. Now, if you excuse me-" She was about to walk off before the man blocked her path.

"Oh, come on baby. Don't you want to have a little fun with me?" The man asked.

"Ew! No!" Yuffie said, about to walk away. The man once again blocked her path.

"You can't deny it, I know you want me! I'm one of the most powerful men in the world, Don Corneo!" Hiro knew that name, many people said the man was a pervert.

"No! You know what, I'm leaving!" Yuffie said, about to turn around.

Don Corneo grabbed her arm. "Oh no! You will not leave me!" Don pushed her to the ground, and pulled out a pistol. He placed it to her head, and smiled evily.

"Now, you will be my bride, and we will have fun every single night of my life! You will know nothing but pleasure!" Don said, and Hiro noticed fear in Yuffie's eyes.

"Now, let's have some fun!" Don said, but Hiro would not allow it. He appeared infront of Don and knocked the gun out of his hands. Hiro then punched him in the face, knocking him back a couple of feet.

"If you ever touch her again, I will kill you." Hiro threatened the former crime boss of lower Midgar. Don growled.

"How dare you! I should kill you boy!" Don said, but then gasped when he looked at the boy.

"Wait..I know you! You were that boy who almost won that tournment four years ago!" Don said, and Hiro smirked.

"That's right, I suggest you get ready, cause I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I don't have time for this, though I know I am no match for you.." Don said, and Hiro smirked.

"RAPPS!" Hiro was about to slash him, but a giant, strange bird appeared infront of him. It tried to hit Yuffie and him with it's beak, but Hiro quickly grabbed her and jumped back.

"Let go of me!" Yuffie hissed, and Hiro did.

"Go hide..I got this.." Hiro said, and Yuffie shook her head.

"No! I can take care of this myself!" Yuffie tried to sound confident, but Hiro knew she was lying.

"Go, now." Hiro commanded, and he pushed Yuffie back. Yuffie gasped when she hit the ground, and she looked up. Rapps made a bird shriek, and Hiro smirked.

"So you want to fight me? Well, I'll go easy on you." Hiro mocked, and the bird tried to hit Hiro with it's strange tail, but it missed when Hiro jumped to the side.

Hiro began to cast many spells on the bird, which shrieked with each attack. Hiro jumped up, and slashed the first wing, making a giant cut. The bird shrieked again, and Hiro appeared infront of it.

"That screeching is giving me a headache..." Hiro said, jumping up again, and cutting the monster's left wing off.

It fell to the ground, and blood poured everywhere.

"You know what, I'm getting bored, so I'm just going to kill you." Hiro said, pointing his left hand at the monster.

"FLARE!" The bird caught on fire, and it shrieked one more time before falling on the ground, and it died quickly. Hiro sighed, and he put his sword back in it's sheath.

"Thank God.." Hiro said, and he turned back around.

"Hey, are you okay? Sorry I had to push you." Yuffie got back up.

"Don is finally gone. I suppose he ran off-"

_SMACK_

Hiro stood there, annoyed by Yuffie hitting him."Yuffie I'm pretty use to this by now...."

"I could of taken care of myself you fool! I'm a ninja from Wutai!" Yuffie yelled at him, and Hiro just stood there, taking the verbal abuse. He listened, his arms crossed.

"You can just go to hell!" Yuffie yelled at him, and she turned around. She ran back to Cosmo Canyon.

Hiro was still standing there, and he looked down.

_I saved her life, and this is how she repays me. That man was about to rape her. _Hiro thought to himself. _I guess she really does hate me, I might as well just go. _Hiro thought. He ran out of the canyon, and decided to never return to see Avalance. Maybe it was the best choice, considering that he couldn't get along with her.

_Two hours later, at Gongaga_

Hiro sat down down near the entrance of Gongaga. Of course, no one saw him. Hiro sighed. "This sucks." He said, as he put his head down. "Now I have nothing to do." Hiro said, and all of a sudden, a voice was heard.

"Yo."

Hiro looked up to see a man with blue hair, that was pretty wild. (It looks like Zack's in Crisis Core.) He had green eyes, and he wore a black shirt, with a black cloak on. He wore blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"What's up with you dude?" The blue haired guy asked Hiro, who sighed.

"Nothing. You don't have to worry man." Hiro said, and the guy smirked.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. But oh well. May I ask you your name?" The guy asked, and Hiro nodded.

"My name is Hiro, what's yours?" Hiro asked the boy, who smirked.

"Names Arxen, nice to meet ya." Arxen said.

"Nice to meet you too Arxen." Hiro said, standing up. Arxen noticed the sword that Hiro had.

"Nice sword." Arxen said, and Hiro smirked.

"Thanks. What kinda weapon do you use?" Hiro asked Arxen. In a flash, Arxen took out two swords, which was put together. It was short. He took the two blades, and put his hand on the strange hilt that held it together. He made it longer. "What the hell is that?" Hiro asked, and Arxen smirked.

"It's the double blade. Its pretty cool huh?" Hiro nodded. "Yea, that is cool."

"So why you here in this boring village? I hate it here..no friken women!" Arxen said, laughing, as Hiro did as well.

"Well, I ran away from this group. Someone hates me for a reason that happened four years ago." Hiro explained.

"Sucks dude..." Arxen said, sitting across from Hiro. "I'm here cause I can't take my bullshit of a family. You know? Friken annoy the hell out of me. Families...abusive, to caring, not letting us free." Arxen said, and Hiro shook his head.

"I wouldn't know, I don't have a family. Never knew my real parents." Hiro explained.

"Oh man, sorry about bringing it up. But hey, you're lucky." Arxen said, smiling. "Not knowing what it's like...being forced into dumbshit."

"Haha, I guess you're right!" Hiro laughed.

The two talked for hours, as the day began to become sunset. Arxen and Hiro got to know each other, they were like in so many ways. As they talked, Hiro was shocked to hear a voice.

"Hiro!"

Hiro looked to his right to see Avalance, which took Hiro by surprise.

"W-What the? What are you guys doing here?" Hiro said, and Aeris ran up to him. She hugged him, and after that, hit him in the head.

"You idoit! You worried all of us!" Aeris said, and Arxen took a step back. He rather not be in this conversation.

"Why did you run off Hiro, you worried all of us." Red said, and Hiro sighed.

"It's nothing..I-" Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Something happened between you and Yuffie right?" Yuffie, who was standing behind of Cloud, gasped. Hiro was surprised as well.

"Well...yea." Hiro replied.

"What happened?" Tifa asked, and Yuffie glared at him.

"He fought some monster to 'protect' me, even though he knew I could beat that thing by myself! And some guy named Don Corneo tried to kidnap me, and Hiro 'protected' me." She said the word protect as though it was poison. Cloud sighed deeply.

_So the dumb pervert's back...huh?_

"Yuffie, you looked like you were in trouble. Don had a gun to your head and you were on the ground! What else was I suppose to do?" Hiro asked the ninja.

"Alright. I think I get it." Aeris said, and everyone turned to her."You protected Yuffie, and she felt as though you were just doing that to impress her. Though you were really trying to protect her, right Hiro?" Aeris asked the blonde, who nodded.

"Yes. Don ran away, and he summoned some giant bird named Rapps. I killed it though." Hiro said, and Aeris nodded.

Cloud shot a glare at Yuffie, who sighed. "Anyway, who is this?" Aeris pointed to Arxen, and Hiro smiled.

"This is Arxen." Hiro said, and Arxen smiled.

"Yo." He said. Apparently that was his favorite greeting.

"Well, nice to meet you Arxen. Anyway, we have to go. Come on Hiro." Cloud said, but Hiro shook his head.

"Can Arxen join us?" Hiro asked Cloud. Cloud stopped in his tracks, and he turned back around.

"You want Arxen to join us?" Arxen just stood there confused.

"Yea. I'm sure he is capable of fighting. He won't get in the way of anything. I'll make sure of that." Hiro said, and Cloud looked at Arxen. He was studying Arxen, then he nodded. He never did that for Hiro or Cait Sith, so he finally decided to do it.

"Alright. Arxen, you can tag along if you want." Cloud said, and Arxen smirked.

"Ok." Arxen said, and Hiro smiled. "Nice to have you on the team." Hiro said, and Arxen nodded.

"I'm proud to be on the team." Arxen said.

"Anyway, how old are you Arxen?" Aeris asked.

"Oh, I'm seventeen." Arxen said, and Hiro smirked. "Same age." Hiro said, and Arxen chuckled.

"Anyway, do you have a family?" Aeris asked. Arxen nodded.

"Yea, but they are way far from here. I hated living with them. So, I came here in hopes to get away. I succeded." Arxen said. "I'm a only child too."

"Enough with the trivia questions, we have to keep going." Cloud said, and everyone nodded.

* * *

_Later.._

As they walked across giant plains, Hiro was staring at Yuffie. Yuffie didn't notice of course, looking at materia. Arxen was confused why Hiro was looking at her.

"He likes her." Aeris blurted out, and Arxen looked at her.

"Really?" He asked, and Aeris nodded, then made a deep sigh.

"Yea..but Yuffie apparently 'hates' him. But deep down, I think she likes him. Hiro tries to get her, but she always releases some anger on him. Apparently, that's what triggered Hiro into running away for a bit." Aeris explained, and Arxen looked at Hiro. He notice Hiro blush every once and a while. When Yuffie would look that direction, Hiro would take his eyes away from her. When she turned to the oppostie direction, Hiro would look again.

_I gotta hook them up. _Arxen thought.

Arxen then noticed Yuffie catching him. She narrowed her eyes, and Hiro quickly turned his head away. Arxen chuckled.

"We gotta hook them up." He told Aeris, who nodded.

"Yea, I think they would make a good couple." Aeris said.

"Yo Hiro." Arxen got the attention of the blonde boy, who walked up between him and Aeris.

"Whats up?" He asked, and Arxen smirked.

"Want to have a sparring match? Just me and you sometime?" Arxen asked, and Hiro smirked.

"Alright..can't wait."

Everyone walked in silence, until Hiro spotted something.

"Wait a second." Hiro said, stopping the others. As he studied it, his eyes widened.

"Wait..no..that can't be, Nibelheim!?" Hiro said, suprised. Tifa and Cloud were just as shocked.

"That was suppose to be-" Before Cloud finished, Hiro finished for him.

"Burnt down." Hiro finished, and everyone gasped.

"Yea, your right." Cloud said, and Hiro clutched his fist.

"Sephiroth burnt down Nibelheim. He was to obessed with whatever it was..but that bastard.." Hiro didn't finish.

"Whats the matter Hiro?" Tifa asked the blonde.

"That..bastard. I was there. I was there at Nibelheim." Hiro explained.

"What? You were there?" Cloud was surprised.

"Yea. You see. When Zek and I were there, Sephiroth attacked. Zek tried to hold him off, but failed. He was injured to badly, and Sephiroth was about to finish him off. I took Zek's sword, and I tried to fight Sephiroth myself. But I was to weak back then, and Sephiroth defeated me easily. That was the day I got the materia from Sephiroth. Also, Sephiroth is the reason I have this scar." Hiro ran his hand across the scar, which went across his right eye, straight down. His hand flinched a bit as he softly rubbed it.

"A year later, no one could heal Zek's wounds, and he died." Hiro explained, and everyone remained silent.

"But right now, that isn't important. What is important is that we go to Nibelheim and see what is up." Hiro said, and everyone nodded.

_I wonder what she is doing right now.._

* * *

**Chapter 5 redone.**

**CR11**


	6. Feelings

_**A New Ally**__** (Remake)**_

When the group arrived at Nibelheim, Hiro was a bit pale when they were in the town plaza. "Is this where it happened Hiro?" Arxen asked Hiro, who nodded.

"Yea.." Hiro muttered, as he touched his scar again. He looked sad, and Aeris tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, cheer up!" Aeris said, and Hiro sighed.

"I'm sorry." Hiro said. Hiro reached into his pocket, and pulled out a black Mp3. A total surprise to everyone. "What?" Hiro asked them, and they all shook there head and looked around. He sighed, and placed the earphones in his ears.

"So what now?" Arxen asked the others.

"Tifa and I will take a look around. Arxen, why don't you and Hiro go to the inn. Get us some rooms just incase alright?" Cloud told the blue haired man, who nodded. "Alright. Hiro, let's go." Arxen said, but was surprised when Hiro had his eyes close.

"He must be listening to the music a bit loud." Arxen said, poking Hiro on the shoulder. Hiro looked over at him, removing one earphone. Arxen was able to read the screen of the black Mp3. Hiro was listening to _Drown _by Magna-Fi.

"Come on, we are going to find some rooms." Arxen said, and Hiro nodded. They walked over to the inn, and they entered. Hiro put his music player away, knowing that he would start to listen to it more frequently, and that would distract him.

"Three rooms please." Arxen said to the innkeeper, who just gave him three keys instead of asking a question about why only two people need three rooms.

"Thanks." Arxen said, walking towards the stairs. Hiro followed the blue haired man, and they both went upstairs to the rooms. They entered a room with four beds, and Hiro laid on one of them.

"I'm so tired." Hiro said, and Arxen laughed.

"I am too. When you guys picked me up, I was just done training." Arxen explained, and Hiro smiled.

"Sorry." Hiro said, and Arxen shrugged.

"It's okay. That was all I would do before you guys came along." Arxen said. It was completely silent until Arxen broke it.

"So do you like Yuffie Kisaragi?" Arxen asked the blonde, who blushed wildly. "H-How did you know?!" Hiro asked in surprise, and Arxen laughed.

"I saw you staring at her, and Aeris told me." Arxen said, and Hiro narrowed his eyes.

_Damn your flaws at keeping secrets Aeris. I didn't want Arxen to know._ Hiro thought.

"Don't worry about it man, I'll hook you two up." Arxen said, making Hiro sigh.

"It won't be that easy. She totally hates me. Because of a incident that happened four years ago." Hiro said, and Arxen was curious what happened.

"What did happen between you two?" Arxen asked, sitting down on a chair near him.

"Yuffie is from Wutai you see, and you know how Wutai isn't suppose to have any materia because of what happened after the war in Wutai?" Arxen nodded.

"Yea."

"Well, four years ago, my town was going to be sold to some random dude. I forget his name, anyway, he told me to steal materia from Wutai, rare materia. Knowing that Wutai had that materia, my friend Zek and I traveled there. We quickly went out at night and found the materia, which was kept in the leader's home. We entered, and took all the materia. A young girl, which was Yuffie, showed up, and I fought her. I won, and we left with all the materia." Hiro explained. He then snapped his fingers

"Oh. Now I remember that guy's name. His name was Tevin Nickels." Hiro said, remembering the name.

"What happened to the guy after that?" Arxen asked, and Hiro sighed.

"I killed him. Of course, it was in self-defense. He tried to kill me first, then I killed him. Axens, the town I was trying to save, was destroyed during a raid on the town. Apparently, the raid was caused by thieves, but the thieves disappeared after that. Nothing was stolen. So I doubt it was really thieves."

"Oh. Sorry to hear about that." Arxen said, and Hiro nodded.

"It is alright, I just have some bad things happen to me in my life." Arxen nodded.

"Sorry I asked. Anyway, do you want me to hook you up with Kisaragi or not?" Arxen asked, smirking. Hiro sighed, then also smirked.

"You won't give up huh?" Hiro asked Arxen, and Arxen nodded sheepishly.

"Alright..go ahead. Thanks man."

* * *

_Later that night._

Arxen sighed, putting his hand through his hair as he walked down the inn hallway. He walked up to Yuffie's room and knocked on the door. Luckily, Aeris and Tifa were out, since they were looking around with Barret and Cloud. Hiro was also studying the town, along with Red and Cait. That left Arxen alone with Yuffie, and his plan was about to be set into action. Yuffie opened the door, and she sighed when she saw Arxen.

"What do you want Arxen?" She asked, and Arxen smirked. She didn't really like to talk to him, since he seemed to be getting good with Hiro.

"I was hoping you wanted to take a walk with me." Arxen said, and Yuffie blinked in surprise. "What?" She asked, and Arxen's smirk faded.

He let out a sigh. "Do you want to take a walk with me or not?" He asked, and Yuffie nodded.

"Oh, alright." Yuffie was curious why Arxen wanted to take her on a walk.

They walked outside of the inn, and they walked down the trail. The sky was full of stars, and the moon shined brightly through the night. Yuffie sighed while they walked, and she looked at Arxen, her eyes narrowed.

"Why did you call me out here? Do you like me or something?" Yuffie asked the blue haired man, who shook his head.

"No." He stopped walking in the middle of the town, and he turned to her. She stopped as well, and Arxen's eyes were looking at hers. Yuffie thought he was looking at her because of her looks, and she blushed slightly. But she was surprised when he asked her: "What do you really think of Hiro?"

"Is that what you called me out for?" Yuffie asked, sort of surprised and sort of pissed off that he called her out for that.

"Yuffie. Hiro is really sorry for what he did. He likes you Yuffie, you got to give that guy a chance." Arxen tried to convince her, but she gave him a cold look.

"He doesn't really care about me. I mean, look at what he did to me four years ago." Yuffie said, and Arxen sighed.

"From what I heard he does. He saved you from a rapist, and yet you still hate him. If he didn't really care about you, he would of let that man do whatever he wanted to you." Arxen said.

"W-whatever, I don't believe you." She said, looking down. Arxen noticed something in her eyes, a certain emotion that he wanted to trigger.

_Guilt._

"Listen, just give the guy a chance. You and Hiro would make a very good couple. I could tell." Arxen said. "Sure, you both have your differences, like you being loud and annoying." Arxen said, and Yuffie growled.

"What did you sa- Woah!" Yuffie was walking towards him, and she tripped. Arxen quickly caught her.

"Hey, you okay?" Arxen asked, and Yuffie looked up at him. "Oh yea, thanks.." She said, and she noticed they looked like they were in a loving embrace. Arxen had her arms around her waist, while she accidently put her arms around his neck when he caught her. She grabbed his neck just incase he would let go. "Wow. This is totally akward." Arxen said, and Yuffie nodded.

"Yea, it looks like we-" But she stopped when she noticed someone in the distance.

It was Hiro, who stood there, eyes full of shock. Arxen looked at the direction she was looking, and gasped to see Hiro. He let go of her.

"Hiro!" Arxen was shocked to see his friend, and Hiro shook his head a bit, walking backward while looking at him.

"Hiro let me explain, there is a perfectly logical explantion for all this!" Arxen tried to get his friend to understand that it was a pure accident, but Hiro quickly ran away.

"Damn it, Hiro!" Arxen ran after him, and Yuffie couldn't help but run after them. Hiro ran fast, and Arxen was fast as well. Yuffie was far off from them. Hiro quickly noticed a mansion, which he kicked the door open. He ran into the mansion, and Arxen followed. Yuffie stopped at the doorway. She tried to catch her breath, and she watched Arxen and Hiro have a conversation.

"Hiro, dude let me explain.." Arxen said, and Hiro glared at him.

"Explain what? That you were going to take Yuffie and leave me alone? I bet you didn't even tell her why I stole all that materia in the first place!" Hiro yelled at Arxen, who tried to remain calm.

"Hiro, I was getting to that. Yuffie tripped and I caught her-" But he was cut off by Hiro.

"Shut up! She didn't trip, you two were embracing each other! Liar!" Hiro yelled at Arxen, who stood there. Arxen sighed

"Hiro I was going to help you! Yuffie just-" But he was shocked when Hiro shook his head.

"Shut up!" He said, running away from him. Arxen was about to go after him, but Yuffie ran up to him.

"Listen Arxen, he isn't going to listen. Just leave that loser alone." Yuffie said, and Arxen shook his head.

"No."

Hiro ran through the mansion, trying to get away from the guy he thought was going to help him. He entered a big room, and noticed a small vault near the wall of the room. Hiro, being curious, and thinking that he was away from Arxen, walked up to it.

"Might as well open it, maybe something in there will help me feel better..." Hiro said to himself, getting down on his knees. He tried to crack the safe, but it wouldn't open.

"Hmph..stupid vault. It is to old to listen to.." Hiro muttered, getting up. He turned around, and was about to walk away, but he turned around and slashed the door with his sword. It split in half, and Hiro smirked, but it faded when a giant monster came out. The monster was giant, and half of it was red, and the other half was purple with green arms.

"Damn..:" Hiro said, and the monster tried to strike him with it's arm. Hiro jumped back quickly, and he prepared for the next attack.

Hiro was surprised when a shuriken appeared and hit the monster, making it shriek in pain. Hiro noticed that it was Arxen and Yuffie, and Hiro's eyes widened.

"Damn.." Hiro looked around to see if the monster dropped anything, then noticed it had a key. Hiro quickly grabbed it.

"Might as well get out of her-" But was shocked when someone grabbed his arm.

"Sorry it took so long.." Hiro turned to see Arxen, who smiled.

"Let's take care of this thing." Arxen said, but Hiro pushed him back. "Don't get in my way." Hiro glared at Arxen, who sighed

"I'm sorry Hiro.." He said, but Hiro ignored him. Hiro jumped up and slashed the monster, making it shirek in pain. Arxen joined in, starting to stab him repeatly with one of his blades. Green blood poured from the two wounds, and Yuffie took her chance.

"Take this!" Yuffie threw her shuriken at the monster, but it disappeared.

"Slow!" Arxen cast the spell at the shuriken to stop it, and the monster cast a spell at Hiro, making him freeze in mid-air.

"Yuffie! Use a spell to call back the shuriken before my magic stops!" Arxen said, but Yuffie just stood there, sort of shocked about what was about to happen.

"Yuffie! Call it back!" Arxen yelled, but it was to late. The shuriken hit Hiro in the stomach, and Hiro laid down on the stomach. Hiro's eyes widened, shocked by what Yuffie did. _She attacked me.__. _Hiro thought, full of shock. Hiro stood up, and he pulled out the shuriken from his stomach, and he threw it on the ground.

"H-Hiro? Are you okay man?" Arxen was about to run over to his friend, but Hiro jumped up into the air, and slashed the air. The monster appeared, and Hiro glared at it.

Hiro slashed it repeatedly, making green blood fly every where, and he finished it by stabbing it in it's chest. The monster made one final shirek before falling down to the ground, dying. Hiro then cast a white light to blind Yuffie and Arxen.

"Ah!" Arxen covered his eyes, while Yuffie did the same thing. When the light was gone, Arxen glared at Yuffie.

"Why didn't you stop it?!?" Arxen yelled at Yuffie, who looked down. Arxen sighed deeply, and ran his hand through his hair.

"Nevermind that, just go get the others. I'll get Hiro."

Arxen walked around the hallways alone, then he noticed a door down to the basement. He walked down to the basement, and looked around. "Wow..this place is messed up." Arxen said, walking foward, but gasped when he saw a door.

"Woah. Kinda dusty. Might as well check it out." Arxen said, opening the door. There was a coffin, and he walked over to it. "Wonder whats in it?" Arxen said, opening the coffin.

Out of it appeared a man wearing a red cloak. His hand was a golden claw, and he looked at Arxen. Arxen quickly fell to the ground in surprise.

"What happened? Who are you?" He asked, jumping back. He pulled a pistol.

"My name is Arxen, and I'm looking for my friend, and you are?" As the blue haired teen stood up, wiping himself off.

"Vincent. Vincent Valentine." The man introduced himself.

"SEPHIROTH!"

Vincent looked over at the door. "Sephiroth?" Vincent was surprised, and Arxen ran out the door, and Vincent followed.

* * *

_Hiro _

Hiro walked down to the basement, and he looked around. "This place..it's so familar." Hiro said, walking through the caverns. When he made it to the end, he gasped when he saw a library. "This place, I remember it." Hiro said. He started to look around, looking at all the books. "These books are pretty old." Hiro said.

"This is where she and I talked to each other." Hiro gasped, and he looked back to see none other then the One Winged Angel.

"SEPHIROTH!" Hiro said, quickly preparing for a attack.

"Hiro, stop. Why won't you join me? We can take over this world together. You are a powerful human being. Mother needs a ally." Sephiroth said, but Hiro shook his head.

"I will never join you! You stupid bastard!" Hiro said, making Sephiroth sigh deeply.

"Boy, you will join me." He said, and Hiro glared at him.

"Not after what you did to me. Not after what you did to Zek. Not after what you did to Avalance. And especially not after what you did to her!" Hiro said, and Sephiroth sighed.

"You really are protective of her aren't you?" Hiro glared at him.

"You won't even use her name.." Hiro slashed the air.

"Because you don't deserve to hear it!"

Sephiroth sighed, and threw him a green materia. "Take this..it could be some good use. You can also use this." He opened a portal.

"This will get you outside of here quickly. I heard of what happened between you and those two patheic excuses for humans.." Sephiroth then disappeared, leaving Hiro alone.

"I don't trust him enough.." Hiro said, running out of the basement, unaware that Arxen and Vincent were following him.

Hiro walked out of the mansion to see Avalance running towards him. "Damn." Hiro muttered, and he quickly ran towards the Nibelheim mountains. Hiro kept running, but was stopped by a strange creature, and Hiro sighed.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Hiro summoned Obilivon, and it killed the monster in one hit, suprising him. He ignored it, and ran through the mountains.

* * *

_Avalance_

"He went through these mountains.." Vincent said. Arxen introduced the cloaked man, and they decided to let him join them.

"What happened to him?" Aeris asked Arxen, who sighed.

"Well, it's complicated. You see, I was talking to Yuffie, and she got mad at me for making fun of her a bit. She was going to hit me, but she tripped. I caught her, and it looked as though we were in a couple's thing, whatever. Hiro saw us, and quickly ran away. Of course, we followed him. I tried to tell him it was a accident, but he did not believe us." Arxen said, and Aeris gasped.

"Oh. We also heard about the little accident invovling Yuffie hurting Hiro." When they heard that, Avalance was furious at Yuffie. They have been walking for hours, almost out of the mountains.

Yuffie was in the back of the line, thinking of what to do when seeing Hiro. A part of her wanted to say she was sorry because of what she did to Hiro. Another part of her wanted to kill him.

"Anyway, Hiro should be at a town not far from here. Isn't there a town called Rocket Town near here Cloud?" Tifa asked the spikey blonde, who nodded.

"Yea." He said, a bit worried for the blonde boy.

"Alright, are we there yet?" Barret asked, as they crossed a mountain.

"Almost there, all we have to do is walk through these plains." Cloud said. It didn't take long, and they were near the entrance of Rocket Town. "Alright. Yuffie, I don't want you to search for Hiro. Instead, go to the inn and get us rooms." Cloud said, and Yuffie nodded. She was very silent.

When they entered the town, Yuffie walked into the inn.

"A couple of rooms coming up!" The innkeeper said, and Yuffie sighed when she got the keys.

"Thank you." She said, walking up the stairs. "Oh wait!" She stopped and turned to the innkeeper. "There is a young lad up there, and he is pretty depressed, would you mind trying to cheer him up?" The innkeeper asked, and Yuffie gasped.

_Could it be- _She thought, but she just nodded and ran up the stairs.

She looked into the room where the young man was, and was shocked to see Hiro, who was looking out the window. He apparently healed the wound, and he sighed. Yuffie was hiding, and she was deep in thought. _Should I say I'm sorry? No! I should hate him! He made you a disgrace Yuffie! _Yuffie thought, pushing the door open.

Hiro turned and gasped. "Yuffie? What are you doing here?" Hiro asked, surprised to see the ninja here.

"You idiot! You ran away from us! Those fools were worried! I don't know why, but they were!" Yuffie yelled at him, and Hiro sighed. "So..you weren't? I know that you hate me Yuffie.." Hiro said, and Yuffie nodded.

"Of course I hate you! You hate me, you made me a disgrace!" Yuffie kicked over the chair near her, and Hiro still looked down.

"Yuffie..please listen to me.." He said, and Yuffie clutched her fist.

"Yuffie..I don't hate you. I kinda like you." Hiro said slowly, blushing a bit.

"No you don't! Just shut up! Liar!" She said. Hiro moved away from the window.

"Yuffie.." He walked up to her, and Yuffie slapped him.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled at him, and Hiro stopped. He sighed in annoyance again.

"Yuffie.."

Yuffie glared at him.

"Look, I hate you! Just go kill yourself or do whatever!!!" She yelled at him, and then there was silence. She thought she had won, until Hiro sighed deeply in annoyance

"Yuffie. The reason I stole all that materia from your village was because my town was going to be sold to some freak who was going to kick us all out of our homes. I didn't want to, but it was for my friends.." Hiro said.

Yuffie just stood there, completely shocked. "Thats the reason?" She said, and Hiro nodded.

"Yuffie. I like you, ok? I'm going to admit it. But I want you to forgive me for some of the stuff I have done."

Yuffie just stood there. _Do I like him? I mean, he is nice and he would help anyone, but do you? I kinda have liked the way he would stare at me. I guess... _

"Hiro..sit down." She said calmly, surprising him. Hiro did sit down on the bed, and Yuffie sat beside him. There was a awkward silence, until Yuffie broke it. "You really like me?" She asked, and Hiro nodded.

"I do."

"Well, umm," Yuffie kind of sat there, thinking. Hiro noticed. "Well, I guess, maybe I was wrong." She said, and Hiro blinked.

"About what?" Hiro asked, and Yuffie sighed.

"I still have this..anger towards you. Yet, I can't really do anything about it. I mean, you did have a good reason, yet you shouldn't of stole from us."

"That is true." Hiro agreed, sitting there. "Yet I did. I knew it was wrong, but all on my mind was saving my town."

"I understand that." Yuffie said. She then looked at Hiro. "Well..maybe...I could give you a shot." She said, and Hiro blinked, looking at her.

"So, you're pretty much saying I can have a shot with you?" Hiro asked, and Yuffie nodded.

"Yea..I mean, you're a sweet guy. Maybe we can give us a sho-" Yuffie was shocked when Hiro leaned forward and kissed her.

The kiss was sweet, Hiro's lips were a little rough, and Yuffie's was a bit soft. To them, for some odd reason, seemed like forever, their hearts beating quickly. Yuffie stopped him.

"A little to early for that, Hiro..haha." Yuffie said, blushing a bit. Hiro also blushed. "WOAH!" Hiro and Yuffie looked over at the door to see Avalance.

"Oh..hey guys, we just came by-" Aeris began, but Hiro sighed.

"You listened to the whole conversation right?" Hiro asked, and they all nodded.

"We all want you to come back." Barret said, standing up.

"Really?" Hiro asked.

"Yea, I need someone to pick on every now in then." Cait Sith said, and Hiro smiled.

"Who would make me laugh when I was down?" Aeris asked Hiro.

"Who would help me when I was down too?" Red asked.

"I need a training partner." Cloud said, actually smiling a bit.

"And I need a best friend." Out of the group, Arxen stood out

"I'm sorry.." Arxen said, but Hiro shook his head.

"No, I should be sorry. I'm sorry for freaking out. I'm sorry for running away. I hope you all could forgive me." Hiro said, and Tifa smiled.

"Of course we will!" She said, and Hiro smirked.

Yuffie stood up, and stood beside of him. He looked at Yuffie.

"So, I guess we are a couple offically now, right?" Hiro asked, and Yuffie nodded.

"Yea, cutie." She said, smiling a bit. Hiro blushed.

"So what next?" Hiro asked, trying to get rid of his blush, and Cloud smirked.

"Well, we met a pilot who can help us. So we are going to go meet him." Cloud said, and Hiro smirked.

"Alright, we shouldn't keep him waiting now should we?"

* * *

**Chapter 6 redone!**

**CR11**


	7. Music

_**A New Ally**__** (Remake)**_

Hiro and Avalance walked towards Cid Highwind's house, a man who actually would let them use his own plane to get to where they needed to go. Hiro sighed deeply when they made it to the house, which was filled with Shinra soilders. "Damn.." Hiro muttered, knowing that they would know who he was.

Yuffie noticed the worry in his eyes, so she decided to grab his hand. "It's okay, we'll be fine." Yuffie said, and that made Hiro feel a bit better. The first stage of their relationship.

"You're right." Hiro said, and Yuffie nodded. Yuffie still had anger towards him, but she kept it to herself. However, she squezzed his hand. "Ow, Yuffie...you're squeezing my hand to hard." Hiro muttered.

Yuffie stopped. "Oh, sorry..still have some anger towards you, haha." She laughed, and Hiro shook his head, smiling.

"Anyway, Cloud, what should we do?" Hiro asked. Cloud noticed that a part of the house was unguarded.

"Aeris, Hiro, and Yuffie come with me. Arxen too. We'll go through the back and get to the plane. I'm sure Cid is waiting for us." Cloud said, and Tifa was about to complain, but Cloud turned to her.

"I have a important job for you Tifa. I need you and the others to distract the guards." Cloud said, and Hiro could of sworn he saw Cloud winking at her.

Tifa nodded. Arxen must of saw it too, since he turned to Cloud with a strange look on his face. "Not like that. Idoit." Cloud sighed, and he led the group to the backyard.

A chubby man was in the backyard, talking to Cid. Hiro gasped when he saw him. "Palmer..damn it." Hiro muttered, remembering the chubby man from his past.

"How do you know his name Hiro?" Yuffie asked, and Hiro sighed. "

Very long story." He didn't want to tell her his past, afraid that it would affect their relationship.

Palmer then noticed Hiro, and Hiro gasped. "Crap.." He muttered, and Palmer narrowed his eyes.

"Do I know you?" Palmer asked, and Hiro sighed in relief.

"No." He quickly said, but Palmer narrowed his eyes some more.

"I'm sure I d-" But he was cut off when Arxen tried to attack him with his double-blade, but Palmer jumped back.

"H-How dare you!" Palmer said, and Arxen smirked.

"Every Shinra empolyee is a enemy of mine. So back off fat boy." Arxen said, and Hiro smirked. Palmer took out his gun, and everyone took out their weapons. Palmer knew he was outnumbered, but he wasn't going to give up.

"I'm-" But before he could finish, Hiro dropped kicked him in the face, sending him flying. Hiro recovered in the air, and he got back on the ground. Palmer was pretty far, laying on the ground.

"Wow..that was easy. I guess fat men can fly huh?" Hiro asked Arxen, who laughed.

"Yea, I guess. Listen, I'm going to go help the others. I don't think the Tiny Bronco can hold us all." Arxen explained, and Hiro nodded.

"Yea, I think so too. Sorry dude." Hiro said, and Arxen nodded.

"Hey, it's okay." He said, walking away.

Cid lit a ciggerate, and smoked. "So, are you guys comin?" Cid asked, and Hiro nodded. "

Yea, by the way, my name is Hiro Aoyama." Hiro introduced himself, and Cid nodded.

"Nice to meet ya kid. You better be careful on my plane or else I will beat the crap out of you."

* * *

After getting on the plane, which took about five minutes. (Considering the fact that Shinra guards were trying to get on.) Everyone was fine. Hiro and Yuffie were sitting together, while Aeris and Cloud sat together. Hiro noticed that they weren't cuddling up or anything, and Hiro wondered why. Yuffie noticed, and sighed.

"I think Tifa and Cloud make a cute couple, don't you?" Yuffie asked, and Hiro nodded.

"Yea, I think so too. I just always thought that Aeris and Cloud-" But Yuffie shook her head.

"Nope, not at all. It's more like a brother-sister relationship." Hiro couldn't help but smile at that comment she made. Yuffie noticed.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked, and Hiro shook his head.

"No, nothing. So anyway," Hiro said a bit loud, so everyone could hear him. "where are we going?"

"Golden Saucer. Then we are going to the Ancient's Temple." Cloud explained, and Hiro nodded.

"Yea. Okay." Hiro said, and Yuffie put her head on Hiro's shoulder.

"I'm going to go to sleep. Would you mind?" She asked, and Hiro shook his head. Second stage of their relationship, Hiro thought.

"Go on ahead. I may join you." Hiro said, and Aeris couldn't help but feel giddy about the young couple. She loved romance, and Cloud rose a eyebrow.

"You don't have to be so giddy about it." Cloud said, but then Aeris looked like she was on stage, with a light shining down on her.

"It is just like a romance novel.." She said, and Cloud sighed.

"Sometimes I don't understand you." Cloud joked, and Aeris laughed.

Yuffie was in a deep slumber, her head on Hiro's shoulder. Hiro tried not to move a inch, not wanting to disturb her. _"Maybe one day you'll get a girl brat, and she will straigten you out. Don't act like it is all icky and yucky, trust me, I think you'll like it." _A voice entered his mind, and Hiro smiled a bit.

_I'm loving it. I wish you were here though. _Hiro thought, remembering the voice. The reason he did not even think of her name is because it would bring back the memories of her leaving, and the memories of the incident that happened four years ago. Yuffie moved a little, but she was still asleep. Aeris noticed, and she giggled. Cloud sighed, but then had to grab Aeris because she was about to take a picture. Hiro chuckled a bit, but then couldn't help but fall asleep. Aeris took her chance, and she took a picture of the young couple. She showed the picture to Cloud, who actually smirked.

"I'll look at it later." Cid said, since Aeris tried to show him.

Cid sighed deeply while piloting the plane. "Young love. How good it must feel."

* * *

_"What?! Are you crazy?!" Four figures stood inside of a dark room, each wearing a strange coat. _

_It looked like lab coats._

_ "Crazy? Me? Crazy?" A voice said, and one of the shadow figures nodded. _

_"Using..this as a expierment? You have gone off the deep end! What kind of deranged monster are you?!_

_" A figure sighed, and it removed a object from the coat. It pointed it to another's head, then shot._

_ The figure fell to the ground, and the rest gasped. "What the hell!?" One of them said, and the voice laughed. _

_"He was getting in my way..."_

_

* * *

  
_

Hiro's eyes snapped open, and he got up. "Dude, you're finally awake." Arxen said. Hiro looked at his surroundings.

"Where are we?" Hiro asked, and Arxen smirked.

"Golden Saucer's brothel." Arxen said, and Hiro jumped up.

"WHAT?!"

Arxen laughed. "No a hotel. Dude I can't believe you actually fell for that." Arxen said, and Hiro glared at him.

"That wasn't funny!" Hiro said, and Arxen laughed.

"I was joking. Besides, knowing you, you wouldn't go to one because you know Yuffie would hate you even more than she did before.." Arxen said, and Hiro glared at him.

"You wouldn't go to one too!" Hiro said, and Arxen nodded.

"Yea, I know." Arxen said.

"Where is everyone anyway?" Hiro asked.

"Well, Event Square. Apparently, they are having some singing competiton. I like to sing, since I was in a chorus thing when I was a kid, but I never liked to get up on stage and sing in public. You?" Arxen asked.

"Well, when I was a kid, Zek took me and a couple of others to a karaoke thing. It was a little tournament. Zek dared me to try, so I joined. I actually did pretty well." Hiro said, and Arxen smirked.

"I dare you to do that competition." Arxen said, but Hiro shook his head.

"No way. I don't even know what to sing." Hiro said, and Arxen smiled.

"Your Mp3 probably has a song you could use." Arxen said, and Hiro nodded.

"Good idea..might as well go on and do it." Hiro said, shrugging. He stood up, and he grabbed his sword.

"By the way...Yuffie is actually giving you a chance, that's pretty good." Arxen said, smiling.

"Yea. It's pretty nice. I just don't know if she likes me as much as I like her." Hiro explained, walking out the door, Arxen quickly following.

* * *

Hiro and Arxen walked to Event Square, and Aeris was the first one to see them. "Oh Hiro! You're awake!" She said happily, and Hiro smiled.

"Yea, sorry about that." Hiro said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, we are all going on dates! I already got dibs on Arxen!" She said, making Arxen's eyes to widen.

"Woah, woah, woah! What!?" Arxen said, shocked. Aeris grabbed his hand, and Arxen turned to Hiro. Hiro just laughed, and Arxen cried a little while being dragged off in a random direction.

Hiro continued to laugh when someone grabbed his sleeve. "Hey, you're awake."

Hiro turned his head to see Yuffie. "Yea, sorry." Hiro said, and Yuffie giggled.

"It's okay, I wasn't mad or anything. How about we go on a ride? We can come back here after that since the singing event doesn't start for the next hour." Yuffie said, and Hiro nodded.

"Okay."

They got on the same ride Yuffie and Cloud got on before, and Hiro sat across from Yuffie. The ride began, and they started to move. "Hey Hiro, I have a couple of questions that have been making me curious."

"What are they?" Hiro asked, and Yuffie wondered.

"Am I the only girl you have ever-" For some odd reason, she couldn't bring herself to finish it. She knew that Hiro would say no, but she was actually shocked by the answer.

"Dating wise, yes. I had a couple of women and girls in my lifetime that were family to me." Hiro said, and Yuffie was curious.

"Family?" She asked, and Hiro laughed a bit.

"Yea. Rachel and Larsina." Hiro said, and that made Yuffie gasp.

"Hiro, you know Larsina?"

"Yea. Did you?" Hiro asked, and Yuffie nodded.

"I went to her eighth birthday party. That's where I got my first kiss." Yuffie admitted, and Hiro's eyes widened.

"Wait what?" Hiro was confused.

"Yea, I was only nine at the time, so I didn't know what was going on. There was a really cute boy I shared that kiss with.." She said, and Hiro sat up in his seat.

"Yuffie, that boy was me! I can't believe it."

Yuffie looked closer, and gasped. "Yea, you are that kid! All you need to do is lose the-" She stopped herself from saying 'scar'. She didn't want to be mean to him, or atleast, attempt not to.

Hiro shook his head. "It's alright, you can say it. It won't bring back bad memories." Hiro told her.

"Anyway, I know you had more women in your life before that Hiro, don't lie to me." Yuffie said, and Hiro sighed.

"Yea you're right." He said, smiling afterwards.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I miss her."

"Who?" Yuffie was now really curious about it. She wanted to know if this girl would be a girl that was interested in Hiro, but wait, why would she really care? She didn't like Hiro that much, did she?

"A woman who is very special to me. Really special to me." Hiro said, and he noticed a flash of curiousty in Yuffie's eyes.

"This woman is fifteen years older then me, and helped me through alot when I was younger." Hiro said, and Yuffie tilted her head.

"Who is it?" Yuffie asked, wanting to know the name.

Hiro remembered the brown haired woman who was very special to him. Though they argured a bit back when they saw each other again, deep down, they still loved each other. She was there for him, and Hiro was there for her. She gave him the nickname: 'Brat', which is why he told Cloud not to call him that. After being called brat for awhile, Hiro became more then just a friend to her. He became her little brother.

"Tiamatt. Tiamatt is her name."

"Tiamatt? That's a pretty name." Yuffie said.

"Well, she was pretty, I have to admit, but she is one violent person. She was cold, mean, and she could easily kill a SOILDER in-" Hiro snapped his fingers, and Yuffie was surprised.

"She could really do that?"

Hiro nodded. "Yea. She was powerful. But sometimes I could even keep her at bay." Hiro said, remembering the sparring matches he had with her. _Yet I would sometimes lose. Most of the time lose. She was older then me.. _Hiro thought to himself.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked, curious.

"Well, I was always good with a sword. For some akward reason." Hiro said, looking down at the sword next to him.

"Wow, that's pretty cool Hiro." Yuffie said trying to make a good compliment about her new boyfriend, and Hiro shook his head.

"Nah...you're amazing though Yuffie, a one of a kind girl." Hiro said, and that comment made her blush.

"T-Thank you for the compliment." Yuffie said, her face red, and her hands together on her lap.

Hiro smiled."You're welcome! I was just spreading the truth!" Hiro said, and Yuffie smiled too.

"Well, I'm not that great. Remember I'm a thief." Yuffie said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Remember I am too. All the materia?" Hiro said, but Yuffie shook her head.

"You had a reason remember?" Yuffie pointed out. Hiro nodded, and sighed.

"Yea, I did have a reason." Hiro said, and then Yuffie noticed that the ride stopped.

"Oh! Come on! The rides over!" Yuffie said, grabbing Hiro's hand.

Hiro quickly grabbed his sword and walked out of the ride. "So where to next?" Yuffie asked, and Hiro looked down at his phone. He sent a text message to Arxen.

"We'll find out." Hiro said, and a text came back.

"Oh. It looks like the singing event is about to start." Hiro said, and Yuffie smiled.

"It'll be fun to watch right?" She couldn't help but glance at the message Hiro got, and she gasped.

"You're going to sing in it Hiro?" Yuffie asked, and Hiro shook his head.

"No. Arxen is trying to get me to try out for it, but I don't-" He was cut off by Yuffie.

"I think it is cool! You should do it." Yuffie smiled, and Hiro sighed, and shook his head.

"Yuffie-"

Yuffie once again interjected in the conversation, this time giving him a pouting look.

"Please?" She asked, and Hiro smirked. This time they really acted like a couple.

"I'm the master of that look. You can't get me with it!" Hiro said, and Yuffie sighed.

"Fine. Do whatever you want. I don't care." Yuffie said, crossing her arms.

"Yuffie? You aren't mad at me are you?" Hiro asked, and Yuffie ignored him.

"Come on! I just don't want to embarrass myself!" Hiro said, and Yuffie still gave him the cold shoulder. Hiro sighed, and he had to give up.

"Fine..I'll do it." Hiro muttered, and Yuffie smiled.

"Yes!" She said, and Hiro sighed again. She got him.

When they made it to the square, Hiro signed up, surprising everyone besides Yuffie and Arxen.

"You're...seriously...going...to..sing Hiro?" Barret asked slowly, and Hiro nodded.

"Yea.." He was about to explain until Barret, Cid, and Cait Sith started to laugh. Hiro glared at them, while Cloud just stood there with a strange look on his face.

"You're serious?" Cloud asked, and Hiro nodded.

"_She _forced me into it." Hiro pointed at Yuffie, who was giggling. Tifa patted Hiro's back.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I mean, all you got to do is sing. I bet you're not that bad." Tifa said, and Barret began to mock him by singing a note.

"Laaaaa!" Cid and Cait Sith laughed. Vincent sighed deeply, and Arxen looked at him.

"What do you think of all this?" Arxen asked.

"It's completely stupid." Vincent told him.

While they watched a bunch of people sing, Hiro had his arms cross, waiting for his turn. He hasn't spoken a word since the incident when Barret mocked him. He sat between Yuffie and Arxen. Yuffie was concerned about Hiro's mood, while Arxen snickered a bit.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Hiro only nodded to Yuffie's surprising concern, and he put his head back down. A man was attempting to sing _This Moment _by the band _Disturbed_. Everyone watched him, and he choked on stage. Aeris felt bad for the poor man, while Cid, Barret, and Cait Sith mocked everyone on stage. (That had a bad voice, would choke on stage, etc. Of course, they didn't do it infront of their faces.) Cloud was tapping his foot, waiting for Hiro's turn. He wanted to see if the blonde boy could sing pretty well. That could be a weapon Cloud could use against him if Hiro insulted him again. Tifa was also waiting for Hiro's turn, wanting to know what song he was singing. Red and Vincent were sitting there, Red was asleep, while Vincent...no one actually knew what he was doing.

"Excuse me..Mr. Aoyama?" A voice called his name. Hiro looked up, and he sighed. He stood up, and walked off with the stranger, while everyone watched him go. Hiro left his sword behind, knowing that if he carried it up on stage, people would call him a maniac. When he got to the lobby, people were sitting patiently for their turns. Hiro was going to be up soon, so he stood up against a wall. He noticed some people being nervous, others crying that they didn't want to do this infront of hundreds of people. Hiro smirked a bit, since he wasn't really nervous at all. He's been through worse. Sure, he was a tad nervous that he may choke, but Hiro has done stupid things like this before, so why not do it again? Especially for Yuffie, his girlfriend.

Well, the girl he's dating that isn't really acting like it, but they still had time to get close.

"Hiro Aoyama! You're up kid!" A voice called for him. Hiro sighed, and walked over to the exit of the lobby.

The man put his hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Nervous?" Hiro shook his head. "Alright!"

Hiro walked up on the stage, the light blaring on him. They announced his name, and people clapped. Hiro could of sworn he heard 'Go Hiro!' It sounded like Arxen and Yuffie, so Hiro grabbed the mic, and the music began.

_I'm in over my head._

Hiro knew this song from his childhood, and it was on his mp3. He heard it alot on the radio. Thanks to Zek and Rachel, Hiro heard them sing it alot. So he decided to sing this song. Besides, it was one of the only songs that he had memorized.

_They wanna try and build me up  
So they can tear me down  
I wish that I could be back there  
But I'm writing here right now _

Barret, Cait Sith, and Cid couldn't even think up a insult. Instead, Barret smirked. "Damn, he is pretty good!"

_They've taken everything that I've had to give and  
They say it's over but man I'm still here livin  
I don't know what to do, I think that maybe_

"Damn..." Arxen sat there, shocked by Hiro's talent at singing. "He should of been a famous singer.." Arxen joked around, knowing that Hiro would hate that sort of life.

_I'm in over my head  
Stuck in the red  
Somethin they said  
Makes me think that I'm in over my head  
Over my head  
Over my head_

"What do you think of Hiro singing now?" Aeris asked Cid, who's dropped his pack of one of his most precious items in the world. "That is what I thought!" Aeris said, smiling a bit.

_I've got to get away from here  
And it couldn't be too soon  
Cuz I see the stars are here with me  
Like rockets to the moon_

"Damn.." The guy who choked was watching Hiro's perfomance, surprised by the fact Hiro didn't choke or look nervous. "Kid must of done it before." He said, turning back towards the trash can he puked in earlier.

_You take me everywhere that I've never been and  
Show me the meaning of what life had to give and  
I don't know what to say, I think that maybe_

Hiro was looking at the people while he sang, something he got from Zek when he sang sometimes. He was use to the fact that people would stare at him. Thanks to his talent with a sword, and thanks to the scar on his right eye. He didn't really care for the scar, but sometimes that gave people the wrong message about him. They thought he was a delinquent, a troublemaker. But he was use to it.

_I'm in over my head  
Lyin in her bed  
Somethin she said  
Makes me think that I'm in over my head  
Over my head  
Over my head_

Yuffie blinked a bit at the 'Lyin in her bed' part, and Arxen noticed. "He is just singing a song Yuffie, not pointing out a dirty message to you. Hiro isn't like that remember?" Arxen chuckled a bit, and Yuffie nodded.

_They've taken everything that I've had to give and  
They say it's over but man I'm still here livin  
I don't know what to do, I think that maybe_

Hiro knew the song was about to end, and he was actually glad that the song was about to end. He only sang this song because it was the one on top of his head when he was choosing. He would of sighed in relieve, but he was still on stage, singing the song for Yuffie and his friends.

_I'm in over my head  
Stuck in the red  
Somethin they said_

Hiro scanned through the crowd to see Yuffie, and he winked at her. Some girls around them were fighting over who he winked at, but Yuffie smiled and winked back. Arxen played around, and he winked at Hiro too. Hiro smiled.

_Makes me think that I'm in over my head  
Over my head  
Over my head_

Cloud was actually listening to Hiro, since he liked the song he was singing. Tifa was smiling while listening, and Red's tail was wagging, indicating that he was enjoying Hiro's peformance. Unaware to any of them, Vincent was listening to Hiro as well.

_I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head_

Hiro put the mic back when he was done singing, and the crowd erupted with cheers. Hiro bowed, and he smiled when getting back up. Hiro then noticed Yuffie walking towards him, so he jumped off the stage. Yuffie stopped infront of him, smiling.

"You did really good Hiro." Yuffie told him.

"I sang it for you, so I had to do good." Hiro smiled.

Some of the girls looked envious of Yuffie, and Arxen noticed this.

"Sorry ladies.." He said, patting one of them on the shoulder.

Yuffie smiled, and slipped her hand into his. Hiro smiled even more.

"So what should we do now?" Hiro asked, looking at Cloud.

"Well, I think we should get some rest. I mean, we have a big day tomorrow anyway." Cloud said, and Hiro nodded. Hiro turned to Yuffie, who smiled.

"Yea. I think we should get some sleep." Yuffie said, and Hiro nodded.

_iNn_

"So I have a room with Cloud and Arxen?" Hiro asked, and Tifa nodded.

"I have a room with Yuffie and Aeris." Tifa said, smiling.

"Oh." Hiro didn't understand why Tifa was smiling.

"Hey Hiro..could you do me a big favor?" She asked, and Hiro nodded.

"Yea, of course." Tifa smile got even bigger.

"Will you spy on Cloud for me?" Hiro was surprised.

"Why?" He asked, and Tifa shrugged.

"Well, I want to know what he is doing, so will you?" Hiro sighed.

"Yea, I'll do it." Hiro said, and Tifa hugged him.

"Thanks." She said, and Hiro was a bit surprised by the hug.

"You're one of my best friends." Tifa said, letting go of him. Hiro smiled.

"I'll make sure to spy on him for you."

* * *

Hiro laid down on his bed, and sighed. Tomorrow, they go to the Temple of the Ancients. He fell into a deep slumber, hoping that he didn't have anymore bad dreams.

* * *


	8. The Temple of Ancients

_**A New Ally**__** (Remake)**_

Hiro tossed and turned, the dream burning a hole into his mind. He has had dreams before, but what could this mean? Could he have forgot something? Something terribly important? No, he couldn't. He has a great memory, but he doesn't remember seeing any of this stuff before, especially the gun shots, the baby, the men. It didn't ring a single bell inside of his head. Nothing. But why did he keep having these horrible dreams? It made no sense what so ever! Not to him, since he didn't even know what was going on in the dream he was having.

* * *

_Hiro's dream-_

_"Stop it you madman!" A voice cried out in the middle of a darkroom. _

_A baby was crying, while the man just laughed._

_ "Fufufu..you actually think I will stop? This is the greatest thing I have ever done! Besides my two other experiments." The voice said. _

_It was to dark to see who was talking, but there were a couple of figures around a table, where the baby must be. _

_"You are working on a baby! A infant who was just born hours ago!" _

_The picture started to clear up a bit, but the figures were still a bit hard to see. _

_"You actually think you can work on t-this infant! The child will die!" A man pointed a finger at another, who sighed. _

_"That is true, the child has a small chance of living, but we must not only believe in the math, we must believe in the power of science! This is all for the pride of science!!" The voice said, while the baby still cried. _

_"There you go again! Making that damn excuse! I sho-" The man didn't get to finish when the other man took out a pistol and shot him._

_ Everyone gasped when the man fell on the ground. _

_"Drag his body out of here, and get me a scientist that won't complain."_

_

* * *

  
_

"AHHHH!" Hiro woke up in sweat, and he took deep breaths.

"Hiro? Dude are you okay?" Arxen asked Hiro, who nodded. Arxen got up, holding on to a hamster plushie. Of course, Hiro was to scared to comment.

"Yea, just another dream." Hiro said, putting his hand on his head.

"Dude you seriously have some screwed up dreams then. What are they about?" Arxen asked.

Hiro sighed, sitting up on the bed. He didn't use the covers, since it wasn't really cold that night.

"Men were standing around a table, and a baby was crying. They were arguing that it was wrong to do something. One of them tried to stop another, but he just took out a gun and killed the man. He then said to get a scientist that wouldn't complain. I don't get it. Do you Arxen?" Hiro asked his friend, but he sighed deeply. "

Yep, very screwed up dreams. I'm sorry Hiro, but I don't understand that very strange dream." Arxen said.

"Oh." Hiro said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know, I have dreams too." Arxen said, standing up. He put his plushie back into his bag, looking at the clock on the wall.

"What kind of dreams do you have?" Hiro asked, and Arxen smirked.

"I have R-rated dreams. No! Strike that, X-rated dreams!"

Arxen joked around, and Hiro grabbed his pillow and threw it at him. It hit Arxen on the head, and he glared at Hiro.

"What was that for? I was only joking. The only dreams I have is about me eating pie. Or beating the hell out of someone." Arxen said, and Hiro sighed.

"Jeez man, I thought you would actually be helpful.." Hiro muttered, getting up. He stretched and yawned, as Arxen glared at him.

"Hey! I am useful! Just when I want to be!" Arxen said, and Hiro laughed a bit.

"So where to now?" Hiro asked, grabbing his sword.

"Well, apparently we are going to the Temple of Ancients." Arxen said, and Hiro placed his sword on his waist.

"Well, where are the others?" Hiro asked, and Arxen sighed.

"They left without us. I heard them earlier this morning when I was taking a piss," Hiro shook his head at that comment, while Arxen smirked. "I heard that Yuffie and Vincent are downstairs though, waiting for us." Arxen explained, and Hiro nodded.

"Alright, let's get."

Hiro and Arxen walked outside the inn, to see Vincent and Yuffie. "Good morning Hiro." Yuffie said, smiling as Hiro walked out of the door.

"Oh. Good morning Yuffie." Hiro said, smiling when he saw her.

Vincent nodded towards Hiro and Arxen, and they both did the same.

"Man, last night was a bummer after the competiton! When you went to sleep, Cait Sith betrayed us." Yuffie said, surprising Hiro.

"That sonuva-"

Hiro was about to say something vulgar, but restrained himself. "How could he do such a thing.." Hiro muttered, kicking the nearest thing, a fence.

"Apparently..." Everyone's attention turned to Vincent. "Cait Sith gave the Keystone, a item to open the Temple of the Ancients, to Shinra. Cait Sith's real body is at Shinra, and Cait Sith is nothing more then a doll." Vincent explained, and Yuffie nodded.

"He took Marlene, Barret's daughter, as hostage. It is surprising that he did that." Yuffie said, and Hiro sighed.

"Cait Sith..that bastard. I trusted him." Hiro said.

"Anyway, we should be leaving. Cid should be out there with the Tiny Bronco to pick us up. Apparently, the Temple of the Ancients is across the sea to the east." Vincent said, looking at Hiro.

"You'll be the leader of the group. Cloud trusted you with the leadership of this group, so don't do anything stupid." Vincent said, and Yuffie glared at him.

"Hiro wouldn't do something stupid to put our lifes in danger." Yuffie said, Hiro was shocked to see her doing that, sticking up for him. I mean, they weren't a big couple yet. Arxen nodded in agreement.

"Of course he wouldn't.

When they left the Golden Saucer, Hiro and the others got on the Tiny Bronco. Cid was waiting for them, smoking as usual. Hiro got on to him for it, saying it was a bad habit. Of course, Cid laughed and said he was just a boy, and he would understand when he was older. While on the Tiny Bronco, Hiro and Yuffie sat beside each other, while Vincent and Arxen sat beside each other. Arxen sighed while watching them fly along.

"Are we there yet old man?" Arxen asked, and Cid glared at him.

"Screw you kid." He said, and Hiro laughed a bit.

"You can't rush old people Arxen." Hiro mocked Cid, who gave him the finger. "We're just kidding Cid. Don't get mad about it."

The rest of the trip was silent. Yuffie was trying to restrain herself from getting sick, while Hiro was to busy thinking of what was going to happen at the temple. Arxen was also thinking the same thing, looking out at the sky. Vincent, of course, was silent. His head was down, his eyes closed. He either could be thinking or asleep.

* * *

_Later, at the Temple of Ancients-_

Hiro quickly jumped off of the Tiny Bronco when arriving. Yuffie was about to join, but Hiro stopped her.

"Don't go anywhere. I want you to stay here and keep watch." Hiro told her, but she crossed her arms.

"And let you all have all the fun? I don't want you guys getting hurt either, so deal with me-" She was about to jump out, but Hiro stopped her.

"Yuffie. I will come back, promise." Hiro said, and Yuffie looked into his eyes. They look confident, serious, and she knew that he could keep this promise. She blushed a bit too, actually feeling her heart skip a couple of beats.

"Alright..I'll stay out here and keep watch." Yuffie said, sitting down on the plane. Hiro smiled, as the guys ran into the temple. Yuffie sat there, and put her hand to her chest.

_That feeling..why did I get it for him all of a sudden? I mean, it should come later, when we really get to know each other, but it's...I just..._

_

* * *

  
_

Hiro, Vincent, Arxen, and Cid walked into the temple, and saw a bloody Tseng on the ground. Hiro kneeled down, and Tseng looked up at him. "Uhh...who are..you?" He asked slowly, and Hiro shook his head.

"Not important. I'm a friend of Aeris and Cloud. Have they come by?" Hiro asked, and Tseng nodded.

"Yea..sorry. I..barely see you..you're really blurry. But...I swear...I have seen you before..." Tseng then put his head back down, apparently knocked out.

Hiro looked at the entrance that was open, and he turned to Vincent, Cid, and Arxen.

"Alright, let's split up. Cid, you and Arxen taking the east hallway when we enter the Temple. Vincent and I will take the west hallway. Got it?" They nodded, and they walked to the door. There were two long hallways, and the ground shook a bit.

"Hey, we don't have much time! Go!" Hiro and Vincent ran down the long hallway, Hiro having his sword out, while Vincent had his gun.

They had some encounters, but the monsters were very easy to kill. They just kept running, even though there were traps, Hiro and Vincent could easily tell that they were traps. They would dodge it easily.

"How much farther Hiro?" Vincent asked the blonde, who was leading them.

"I don't know! I guess we are almost there!" Hiro told Vincent, who nodded.

They kept running, and Vincent was sort of surprised how a seventeen year old kid had that much energy. He wasn't breathing heavily, like Yuffie would. He wasn't even tired. A monster appeared beside of Hiro, but Hiro stabbed it in a instant, killing it quickly. Hiro continued to run though, pulling out the sword in a instant.

"Damn it, where the hell are we?" Hiro muttered to himself, but gasped when he heard a deformed roar.

"What the hell was that?"

Then they saw the rest of Avalanche fighting a strange looking monster that was coming out of a wall. It had a green and yellow head, it's eyes red. It had fangs, and it's nose was just two holes. It's arms had a color like the wall, brown. The hands were claws, and it swung at Cloud, who dodged quickly.

"Damn, we got to help!" Hiro said, and Vincent nodded. They charged, and Hiro jumped up into the air. He slashed the demon's face, making it roar in pain. Hiro could hear them say: "Hiro!" or "It took you long enough!" Hiro kicked the demon's face to get a couple of feet away from it. Hiro was right beside of Aeris and Cloud, who looked a bit exhausted.

"What's up with you guys?" Hiro asked, and Cloud sighed.

"We fought a red dragon atleast thirty minutes ago." Cloud told Hiro, who laughed.

"Well, Vincent and I will take care of it. You guys weakened it alot, so I think a couple of hits will kill it." Hiro said. Hiro raised his hand to the air. "COMET!!"

A giant comet was summoned right above Hiro, and Aeris was surprised. "Wait, shouldn't a giant comet come and crash through the roof?" Aeris asked, and Hiro smirked.

"A very good friend of mine told me how to manipulate materia!" Hiro then threw the comet at the monster, hitting it in the face, making blood pour from the wound on it's forehead. "Vincent, it's your turn!"

To their surprise, Vincent transformed into a strange beast. It had white colored hair, and a dark skin color. It roared and jumped up at the monster. It started to claw at the monster, making more wounds that poured blood. When Vincent jumped back, the monster was about to strike him with it's hand, but Vincent grabbed it, holding it tight with two hands. He then wrapped his hands around the arm. He gave a look to Hiro, somehow, Hiro understood. Hiro sliced the monster's arm off, making blood spur everywhere. Of course, none of it got on them, since they jumped back.

"I'll finish this!" Hiro said.

He ran forward, and the monster tried to strike him, but Hiro jumped up. He landed on his arm, and he ran up the arm. Hiro them jumped of his shoulder to appear right infront of the monster. Hiro slashed it a couple of times, then kicked it in the face. The monster shrieked in pain while Hiro continued to hit it. "Flare!" Hiro caught the monster on fire, and he took the chance while the monster shrieked.

"DIE!" Hiro stabbed the monster between the eye, and jumped back.

The monster shrieked, and it disappeared behind the wall, and Hiro's sword fell to the ground. Hiro walked over to it, and picked his sword up. He looked at the wall, which turned out to be a door. Hiro was about to say something, but Tifa gasped.

"Hiro watch out!"

The monster tried to hit Hiro, but Hiro stabbed it again, this time without even looking. The monster then fell back into the door again, disappearing. "Annoying pest!" Hiro said, rubbing the back of his head. After cleaning the blade, he put it back into it's sheath.

All of a sudden, the door banged open, and there stood Cait Sith. Hiro took the chance, and he placed his blade on Cait Sith's throat.

"I should kill you! You stupid bastard!" Hiro said, but Cait Sith laughed.

"Killing me won't do good! I'm a doll remember? Oh wait, you weren't there. I guess they told you about it." Cait Sith said, and Hiro glared at him.

"Hiro, stop it. He is going to do something for us." Aeris said, and Hiro turned to her.

"You serious? This bastard doing something good for us?" Hiro said, and Aeris nodded.

"Please Hiro, just let him do what he wants to do." Aeris said, and Hiro sighed. He looked at Cait Sith, then put his blade back into the sheath.

"Whatever you say Aeris." Hiro said, walking over beside of Aeris and Cloud.

"Hey Cait Sith, mind reading me a fortune before you do something?" Tifa asked, walking up beside of Cloud.

"Yea sure, what is it?" Cait Sith asked.

"Well..can you tell me how compatible me and Cloud are..." Tifa said, almost at a whisper, but Cait Sith understood.

Cloud's eyes widened, and Aeris was giggling a bit. Hiro was sort of surprised by Aeris' actions, but didn't say a word. Tifa blushed a bit, and Cait Sith laughed.

"Perfect! Cloud's star and Tifa's star, they show great future!" Cait Sith said, and Hiro laughed. Cloud and Tifa blushed, and Hiro appeared between them. He put his arms around their shoulders.

"Your stars say great future.." He said, but Tifa punched Hiro back, sending him into a near by wall.

"Anyway, you guys go ahead, but I need Hiro to stay behind for a sec. I need to talk to him alone." Cait Sith said, and the rest of them nodded.

"Alright, go ahead. Thanks for trusting me, even though I was a spy! This is a final farewell!" Cait Sith said, and everyone told him farewell, and ran through the exit. When they left, Cait Sith looked at Hiro, who was walking over to him. He was dusting himself off.

"Hiro Aoyama.."

Hiro was surprised that Cait Sith knew his last name, even though he never told him.

"How do you know my last name? I never told you." Hiro said, and Cait Sith sighed.

"I know alot about you Hiro. Like for the fact you escaped from that _place_ at seven years old." Hiro's eyes widened.

"H-How did you know that?" Cait Sith didn't answer, and Hiro glared at him.

"Tell me damn it!"

"Look, I just want to get one thing straight. Why don't you tell them?" Cait Sith asked, and Hiro sighed.

"I...don't want them to know. It's none of their business. Neither is it yours. I only trust one person with that kind of information." Hiro said, and Cait Sith laughed.

"Tiamatt right?" Hiro gasped.

"Damn it do you love going through people's personal stuff?" Hiro asked, and Cait Sith sighed.

"I knew you were special from the first moment I met you. So I looked you up. Of course, it was just your past, not some stupid confidental files they had. They wouldn't let me look.." Cait Sith sighed.

"Anyway, you should get out of here. Have a fun time without me." Cait Sith said, and Hiro sighed.

"Even though you are spy, and went through my personal memories and stuff, I'll still miss you." Hiro said, and Cait Sith nodded.

"We'll me each other again, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Hiro ran out of the building and it disappeared when he jumped up to be beside of Cloud and Aeris. He saw Yuffie, who ran up to him. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, and Hiro nodded.

"Yea, just a bit dazed." Hiro said, and he saw the black materia down in a large gap.

Cloud went after it, while Hiro and them watched. Hiro heard him say: "As long as we have this, Sephiroth won't be able to use Meteor." Cloud picked it up, and looked at Aeris.

"Can we use this?" Hiro sighed while listening to Aeris explain spiritual energy. Hiro had heard people talk about it before. Tiamatt taught him about it when he was a kid, so he got it. She explained alot to him, about the Ancients and the Cetra, which he kind of like to hear about.

"You know," Hiro spoke up, making Cloud and everyone to look at him."Sephiroth isn't a Ancient. He is alot different." He jumped down to Cloud and Aeris. "He shouldn't be able to find the Promised Land."

"...Ah, but I have. I'm far superior to the Ancients. I became a traveler of the Lifestream and gained the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients. And soon, I will create the future."

It was the One Winged Angel himself who appeared. Hiro took out his sword.

"Sephiroth.."

Aeris glared at Sephiroth. "We won't let you do it! The future isn't only yours!" Aeris yelled at Sephiroth.

Hiro took his chance, and he charged for Sephiroth.

"Die you bastar- Ahh!"

Sephiroth merely used a force to push Hiro back. He landed on a side of the gap, and he laid on the ground. "Patheic human." He said, and Hiro glared at him.

"Don't let Seph get that black materia.." Everyone was surprised that Hiro called Sephiroth 'Seph'.

"You still use that nickname boy?" Sephiroth asked, smirking.

"I didn't mean to..it just came out.." Hiro stood up, and he swung his sword. "Whatever you do, you won't get the black materia!" Hiro said, and Sephiroth laughed.

"I wonder...Wake up!"

Hiro noticed Cloud's eyes becoming lifeless. He began to walk towards Sephiroth.

"Wait..damn it! Cloud stop!" Hiro said, and Sephiroth laughed when Cloud gave him the black materia. Hiro ran up to him, and tried to strike him with his sword, but Sephiroth pushed him back with that force.

Hiro hit the ground, but he got up. Sephiroth had disappeared, and Hiro wiped his mouth, which had blood coming out of it.

"Pansy.." Hiro said aloud.

He noticed Cloud looking sad.

"Urrghhh...What have I done!?" He cried, and Aeris tried to comfort him.

"Cloud it wasn't your fault.." Aeris said, but everyone was surprised when Cloud pushed her to the ground.

He was about to hit her, but Hiro appeared infront of him and pushed him back.

"Hey, EY!!" Cid cried, telling them to stop.

"Opps..I came at a bad time. I'm Cait Sith number two!" Another Cait Sith has appeared near them, but Hiro didn't even look.

Hiro didn't even say anything. He was to busy looking at Cloud.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiro asked, and was surprised when Cloud collapsed.

"Damn it Cloud." Hiro muttered, wiping the blood from his mouth again.

"What was his problem?" Cid asked, and Hiro shrugged.

"I have no clue-" But Hiro had a similar shock, and he fell to the ground.

"Hiro? Hiro!" They all cried out to him, but Hiro was beginning to faint.

Everything was becoming dark...

* * *

**CR11**


	9. Advice

_**A New Ally**__** (Remake)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hiro awoke in a bed, which surprised him. He looked around to see everyone around him. "Where are we?" Hiro asked, getting up from the bed.

"Gongaga Village. You and Cloud were knocked out. Cloud had a strange dream about Aeris." Tifa said, and Hiro chuckled.

"Really, I thought you two-" But Tifa interruped him.

"Not that kind of dream. Aeris is gone." Hiro gasped, surprised.

"Wait, what? Where did she go?" Hiro frantically got up, sitting on the bed. "You can't be serious, this is all just a joke, right?" Hiro asked, hoping that it was.

Cloud appeared beside of Tifa. "She is going to the City of Ancients. By herself."

Hiro didn't respond, he just got up. He noticed his sword beside of his bed, so he picked it up. He strapped it to his side, and he looked at Cloud. "So, we going or not?" Hiro asked, and Yuffie appeared beside of him.

"Hiro..the City of the Ancients is far from here." She said, but Hiro laughed.

"You think that will stop me?" Hiro said, but Cloud glared at him.

"You shouldn't laugh Hiro! Aeris could die! She is the only one that can save us from Meteor. Right now, she is out in the City of the Ancients, alone, and Sephiroth probably knows she is there! And you are just sitting there, laughing that you will save her! You're not some bigshot hero!" Cloud yelled at Hiro. Hiro turned to him, and gave him a cold glare.

"Bigshot? Bigshot!?"

"True, it may be wrong about me laughing about it, but I am going to the City of Ancients, and I _will _save Aeris. Stop being a jerk Cloud. I'm not trying to be a bigshot hero. I just want to save my friends. I would do the same for you, and every single one of you here. Cloud, stop assuming that I'm doing this to impress Yuffie or anyone else, I'm not like that." Hiro said, and that made Cloud look down.

"Sorry. I'm just having some problems right now." He said, putting his hand to his head.

"Besides, you're the one sitting around here instead of doing anything. So come on, let's go." Hiro said, but Cloud shook his head.

"You guys..go ahead. I'm afraid to get near her with Sephiroth there. I might-" Cloud was cut off by Arxen. Hiro sighed, he felt how hypocritical Cloud sounded before, and now he was whining about not going.

"God dammit! Just shut up. It may be your fault for giving Sephiroth the black materia, but that doesn't mean that you can just go and whine about it!"

Barret nodded in agreement.

"My fault?" Cloud said, and Barret sighed.

"I know you got problems... hell, we all do. But you don't ever understand yourself. But you gotta understand that there ain't no gettin' offa this train we're on, till we get to the end of the line." Barret told Cloud, while Hiro smirked a bit. He leaned up to Yuffie.

"First time Barret ever got that deep.." He whispered into her ear, and she giggled a bit. Hiro sometimes knew how to light up the mood. Hiro then turned serious again. "Cloud." Cloud turned his attention to the blonde haired boy. "We came this far...aren't you going to settle up with Sephiroth?" Hiro asked Cloud, and Cloud noted the serious tone in his voice. This was probably the first time Cloud has heard Hiro sound that serious.

"No... I'm afraid. If this keeps up, I may go crazy! I'm afraid..." Cloud said, looking down. Cloud had serperate himself from the group just moments ago. He was near the window, while everyone was watching him.

"Just a damn jackass, that's what you are... Yo, jes' think about it... How many people in this world do ya think really understand themselves? People get depressed in life because they don't know what's up. But, they go on living. They don't run away... Isn't that how it is?" Barret said, and Tifa looked at Cloud with concern.

"Cloud...you'll come with us right? I believe in you.." Tifa said, walking out of the room.

Everyone followed, besides Hiro. Yuffie grabbed onto his arm, hoping he would leave Cloud alone as well, but Hiro shook his head. Arxen got Yuffie out of the room. Arxen, Hiro, and Cloud were the only ones in the room now. They sat there in silence, the two warriors looking at each other. Arxen nodded, and Hiro did as well. They knew how to get him out.

"I can't believe it. Cloud Strife, being a pansy." Hiro said, and Cloud didn't look up.

"Hmph. Hiro, he sure has gotten soft." Arxen said, and Hiro nodded in agreement. They were hoping taunting would make Cloud get up on his feet again. It wasn't working, so Hiro decided to have a direct conversation with him.

"Cloud, don't be afraid of Sephiroth. If you do something, I'll stop you. You'll wake up if you're strong. But you aren't strong right now. Right now, you're being a weakling. This is exactly what Sephiroth wants you to do. Curl up in a ball and cry." Hiro said, and Arxen nodded in agreement.

"Cloud, Sephiroth is aiming for your emotions. He is being manipulative. You aren't fighting back. You're giving in! You got to fight back." Arxen said, but Cloud shook his head.

"You both don't understand. You don't know Sephiroth like I do." Cloud explained, and Hiro sighed.

"I do Cloud. I met him when I was young. A child. He was way different back then, but he went crazy. You have to remember I was at Nibelheim as well Cloud." Hiro said.

"But he didn't kill anyone you knew Hiro. He didn't kill a person from your family." Cloud said, but Hiro glared at him.

"Cloud, he killed Zek. Zek was like a brother to me! He harmed people I met that day, and he hurt someone very, very, very important to me." Hiro did not mention Tiamatt. He didn't really want to, just in case Cloud knew her. If Cloud knew her, then he would know of the relationship between Tiamatt and Sephiroth. Hiro thought that Cloud would start to make fun of Tiamatt, and Hiro couldn't take that.

"Anyway Cloud, Hiro does understand. I may not, since my family was kinda stupid anyway.." Arxen said, but Cloud shook his head.

"You don't understand a damn thing Hiro. That day was the worst day of my life. He killed my mother, my friends!" Cloud said. "He-"

Cloud didn't even get to finish that sentence when Hiro punched him across the face.

No one spoke, breathed, or even move at that moment. Hiro growled, and started to yell at Cloud. Arxen just sat there in shock.

"Don't understand? I got a damn scar from that day Cloud. A damn _scar_. Sephiroth didn't kill me, so he just gave me a mark so he would kill me later. He killed my friend Zek. True, I don't know your pain about losing your own mother. Hell, I didn't even have a mother. But don't start that crap that I don't understand. I understand alot more then you know Cloud. Alot more. I lived my life without loving parents. I would be happy with just a mother, or just a father. But I didn't have any. But I was happy! I had alot of people in my life that was like family! And right now, while the man that gave me the scar is still out there, I am still a bit happy. So stop whining like a girl, and let's save Aeris. You're acting like a guy who hates his life. A little whiny bitch. Stop it. Now come on, we have to save Aeris. Tifa isn't the only one that believes in you. All of Avalanche does. Arxen does." Arxen nodded in agreement. He didn't want to ruin what Hiro was saying. "I do as well Cloud." Hiro said, turning around. He and Arxen walked out of the room.

* * *

When Hiro and Arxen got out of the room, they walked out of the inn. Everyone was standing there waiting, and Hiro sighed. "If Cloud isn't coming, then I'm going to be the leader. No offense Arxen." Hiro saw Arxen glare at him about becoming leader, but of course he got over it. "I had a little bad moment with Cloud back there.." Hiro said, and he told them about his little fight with Cloud, and even the part where he punched him. Tifa looked a bit mad, but got over it when Hiro looked down. "But now is-" But he was cut off by a voice.

"What are you all waiting for?"

Everyone turned to see Cloud, holding the Buster Sword. "Let's get Aeris." Hiro smiled a bit.

"So did that punch knock some sense into you?" Hiro asked. Cloud nodded.

"Yea..I was thinking. You just got to remember if I go crazy, stop me." Hiro nodded.

"I will."

Now everyone was going to the City of Ancients, and Cid suggested they drop by Bone Village. Cloud said they would need a mystical item called the _Lunar Harp_. "What is the Lunar Harp?" Arxen asked, and Hiro shrugged.

"I have no clue either. But we'll need it to get pass that Sleeping Forest, right Cloud?" Hiro asked, and Cloud nodded.

"Yea. It will be very hard to find. Maybe we could ask someone at the Bone Village if they know anything about it. They probably do." Cloud explained, and Hiro nodded.

"Probably."

* * *

_**Bone Village**_

"What do you mean that the _Lunar Harp _is under the earth!?" Arxen said, and the man sighed. The man was big, wearing only a white T-shirt, which showed his muscles. He wore blue jeans, and brown boots. He had a helmet on, with a light, so they could dig in the night. He had hairy arms, and he had black hair. He had very tan skin, and his eyes were brown. He looked around his mid-thirties.

"Sorry kid, but it'll take a day to get that." The man said, and he sighed once again. "We'll need a extra hand to get the thing anyway." He said, and someone yelled.

"Hey Boss! I found something!" The man turned around.

"What is it?" The other man held up a rock. A shiny rock. The man looked at it.

"Oh, it is just another fake. Throw it away." He said, and the other man sighed.

"Yes sir.." The man turned around.

"Sorry about that. By the way, my name is Charles Hogg, but most people call me Charles or Boss." The man smirked with pride at his name.

"Anyway, what I was saying is we need a extra hand to help us find it."

Hiro blinked, and smirked. "I can do it!" Hiro said, stepping foward.

Charles looked at him, then bursted out laughing. So did the other diggers. "Sorry kid, but this is a man's job. You're to skinny." Charles said, and Hiro glared at him. Hiro eyed the shovel near him, and he grabbed it. "What are you doing kid?" Charles asked, and Hiro sighed.

"Digging." Hiro began to dig, and to everyone's surprise, he was pretty fast. He dug pretty deep to, and when he was done, he had to jump to get out of the hole. Charles stood there amazed.

"Woah. Get this kid a helmet! And some work clothes! Kid, you're going to stay out here and help us dig." Charles said, and Hiro turned to Cloud.

"Is that okay?" Hiro asked, and Cloud nodded.

"Just find the harp for us." Cloud said.

* * *

_Later that night_

Hiro sighed when he put on the work clothes. He wore the exact same thing Charles wore, expect only smaller in size. Hiro sighed even more when he put on his helmet.

"Cloud, Barret, Cid, or Arxen could of helped me, lazy bunch of bastards." Hiro muttered to himself, walking out of the changing room.

"Alright men! Tonight, we gonna dig and dig and dig till we can't dig no more!!" He heard Charles say, and Hiro sighed.

"Well this is going to suck." Hiro said, walking ahead.

"Hey! Hey! Wait up!" Hiro turned around to see Arxen and Barret, who were also in work clothes.

"You two are going to help?" Hiro asked, and Barret nodded.

"Yea, it may be hard with one arm, but I'll be fine." Barret said, and Arxen nodded.

"We weren't just going to left you work all day. So let's go." Arxen said, and they walked over to Charles, who was standing near a wall.

"Charles." Charles looked at Hiro.

"What should we do?" Hiro asked, and Charles looked over to the other diggers.

"Go over there and help. It will take atleast a month to get this done. That thing your looking for, it will take even longer to find. We need something special to blow the ground up to make the process go faster."

"What about dynamite?"

"Dynamite? Good idea. But we need to find some." Charles admitted, and then Arxen snapped his fingers. "Cid. Cid has some dynamite! I'll go ask him for some." Arxen said, running off.

"In the mean time, you two go around and dig in spots where you think that thing is." Charles said, and he started to dig near the wall. Hiro and Barret looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Alright, now, get digging!" Hiro walked over to a spot, and sighed. _Wow. This is really stupid. I mean REALLY stupid. Who would do this? _Hiro thought to himself. He kept digging, and got deeper, until someone stopped him and said: "Turn on your light boy." Hiro sighed, and turned on his helmet light. "Well, might as well keep digging." Hiro muttered, until he heard Arxen.

"Hey! I got the dynamite!" Everyone saw Arxen with wagon full of dynamite, which surprised Hiro and Barret.

"How did you get that much?" Arxen smirked.

"I know ways." Arxen said. _Threatened to take all the smokes Cid had and destroy them. What does that tell you?_

"Alright boys, set up the dynamite! Scarface! One-Arm! Blue spike! Go dig a big hole, then put the dynamite in!" Hiro, Barret, and Arxen glared at Charles, and one of the diggers laughed.

"He gives nicknames to everyone. He can't remember people's names, so the fool just makes up nicknames." The digger said, and Charles glared at him.

"What did you say Maggot?"

Apparently, 'Maggot', was the digger's nickname. "N-Nothing sir!" Maggot said, and Charles sighed.

"You go help Scarface. He'll need it." Hiro and the others walked over to a good spot of earth, and started to dig a giant hole.

"Maggot? Why did he give you that name?" Hiro asked, and Maggot shrugged. "I have no clue. He just gave it to me for no reason. The real name is John." Maggot said.

"I can see why he gave you your nicknames. No offense intended on the One-Arm and Scarface thing, but it was funny to hear him being called Blue Spike." Maggot laughed at Arxen, who was about to hit him with a shovel.

"Don't do it Arxen." Hiro said.

After digging half of the hole, Hiro threw his helmet back. "Screw the helmet, I don't need it." Hiro said. Arxen and Barret did the same thing.

"Guys! Boss is really going to get mad!" Maggot said, but Hiro shrugged.

"Who cares, I've been through worst." Hiro, said, while he continued to dig.

They were almost done digging the hole, until Barret just had to ask. "Why do you guys dig holes Maggot? Why not just getta real job?" Barret asked. Maggot wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"This is a real job Barret. We are historians, sort of. We search for things down in the earth. So, instead of getting people to do our work for us, we do it ourselves." Maggot explained.

"I wouldn't trade this job for any other job in the world. It is really fun. Besides, after this, I'll get to see my wife and kid. I'll get breaks alot more often, and I'm home alot more." Maggot laughed.

"I'm glad you have fun with your job Maggot." Arxen said, and Hiro finally completed the hole.

"Alright, get all the dynamite." Hiro said, and Charles was already on it.

"Alright. You four can go back and watch." Charles said, dumping the dynamite into the hole. Hiro, Maggot, Arxen, and Barret got out of the hole, and ran over to the wall. Charles lit the fuse, and began to walk away, but his leg got caught in a hole.

"Huh? Oh-" Charles began to rant with vulgar language, trying to pull his leg out, but it was stuck. He then tripped, and fell to the grond. "HELP!!" He cried.

Hiro quickly ran towards him, and picked up a shovel. "Hold on! I'll dig you out!" Hiro began to dig, but Charles was crying.

"You don't have enough time! We're going to die!" Hiro could probably survive the blast by a bit of life, but Charles would die.

"Damn, Arxen!" Arxen knew what to do.

"Haste!" Hiro began to dig very fast, and when he finally got Charles out, he picked Charles up. Charles was very heavy, but Hiro didn't care. He ran, and so did Charles. The explosion made a loud bang, and a light blinded everyone.

A couple of minutes passed until the smoke, dust, and light were gone. Charles sat up, and looked around. He was alive! He was so happy. Hiro was fine too, and he sighed. He stood up, and dusted himself off. "Well, I think that will take up alot of ground and- Woah!"

He was being hugged tightly by Charles. "Oh! You saved my life! My kids and my wife, I'll get to see them again! Thank you!" He said, placing Hiro down. Hiro smiled.

"No problem." Hiro said.

"I'll do anything to repay you!" Charles was serious about it, and Hiro thought for a moment.

"Hmm...I got it. Why don't you learn everyone's name, and stop calling them nicknames." Charles nodded.

"Of course, and I will start with you four. Let me see. You're Hiro." Hiro nodded, smiling. "Arxen.." Arxen also nodded. "Barret..." Barret smirked. "And Maggot's real name is John!" Maggot nodded.

"Getting called Maggot annoyed me sir."

"Today, your boss, Charles Hogg, will be a new man who knows people's names! No longer will I use offensive nicknames!" Everyone started to cheer, and Hiro, Arxen, and Barret laughed. Hiro decided to check out the hole, so he looked into it to see a chest. Hiro jumped down into the hole, and opened the chest. It was a harp, and Hiro could only mumble one word:

"Jackpot!"

* * *

_The next day_

"So they made you honorary historians? That is pretty cool Hiro." Yuffie said, as the gang walked through the Sleeping Forest.

"Yea. It was pretty cool." Hiro said, and Tifa laughed.

"I can imagine you and Arxen being historians, but Barret? Come on!" Tifa said, and Barret glared at her.

"Jes' because I talk different-" But he was cut off by everyone laughing. Besides Red and Vincent, Red smirked while Vincent was still his usual self. They used the _Lunar Harp _not to long ago, and it awoke the forest. They entered the city, and Yuffie gasped.

"Wow. This place is pretty." Yuffie admitted.

"I doubt an-" But she was cut off when a monster appeared. It lunged at her, but Hiro quickly killed it. He held the sword upside down, like the way someone would stab another with a knife.

"You were saying?" Hiro knew she was going to say nothing bad happens here.

"What was that?" Tifa asked. Hiro sighed.

"A Rilfsak. They must of come from the forest-" Hiro looked at everyone to see that they were looking at him, kinda shocked that he knew what that was. "I kinda learned some monsters from a teacher of mine." Hiro said, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, we should watch out for them. There will be more of them, I know it." Hiro said, and everyone nodded. They all walked around the City of Ancients, and, like Hiro said, they fought more of the Rilfsak, some Grimguards, and somehow, a couple of Zuus.

They finally made it to a house, where everyone decided to rest.

* * *

_Later that night_

Hiro sighed deeply while he laid on a bed. It was night, and Hiro was restless. He was to busy thinking of Aeris, and was very worried about her. What would happen if Sephiroth got to her? Would he kill her? Hiro didn't even want to think about it. He closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep, but he heard someone sigh. Hiro got up to hear a door open, then close. He decided to check who it was. He got up, and went outside to see Yuffie, who was looking at the sky.

"Yuffie? Yuffie what is the matter?" Hiro asked her, going up to her. Yuffie turned to him. "I'm worried about Aeris." She said, and Hiro nodded. "I understand. I am too. We just have to be strong and believe that she is doing okay." Hiro explained, and Yuffie nodded, but then looked down. "What if she isn't okay? What if she's dead?" She asked him, not even turning around to look at him.

"I have already thought of that, but you got to remember that Aeris is strong. Aeris can take care of herself." Hiro said, and Yuffie turned around, and looked at him.

"You really think so?"

Hiro nodded. "I do. Don't you?"

Yuffie hugged him tightly, and Hiro did the same. He was pretty shocked by the hug, but he enjoyed it.

"She is like a big sister to me." Yuffie said into Hiro's chest. She felt, warm, safe, as if she could never be harmed in Hiro's arms. She never had this feeling about anyone before. Why did it appear now? She blushed a bit, and she looked at him. Hiro looked back at her, smiling.

"Really? Almost like Tiamatt and me.." Hiro mumbled the last part, and Yuffie didn't hear.

"Yea. She was always there to help me, even though I was a thief." Yuffie said, lauging a bit at the final part. Hiro did as well.

Hiro let go of her, and he put his right hand on her shoulder. She felt a bit bad when he let go, she didn't want him to, she didn't know why.

"Yuffie, I'm sure she is alright. You just got to believe that she is still alive. Have hope, like me."

Yuffie nodded, and she smiled. "Thank you Hiro." Hiro nodded. He then kissed her on the cheek, which made her turn red. She was shocked how embarrssed she was from a kiss on the cheek, from the guy she use to hate.

"Now, go on to bed. We got a big day tomorrow." Hiro said, and Yuffie nodded.

"Alright. See you tomorrow. Good night.." She said, walking back inside quickly. Hiro was confused why, but didn't ask any questions about it at all.

.Hiro was alone. He looked up to the sky, and crossed his arms. "Well...what should I do now? You usually have good advice." Hiro knew it was strange to talk to a person who wasn't there, but right now, he didn't care one bit.

"I wish you could give me good advice like you did back then Tiamatt." Hiro said, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh well..I just hope you are alright. The same goes for Aeris.."

* * *

Inside, Yuffie sat on her bed, thinking. Why did she feel this way for him? She didn't understand, they were just dating, nothing big or huge. She didn't love him. She is giving him the shot he wanted. Yet..now, her heart raced everytime he was near her. Everytime they were together. She then came to a conclusion.

She likes Hiro more than just a friend, way more.

* * *

**Got one more chapter to rewrite for this story! **

**CR11**


	10. Gone

_**A New Ally**__** (Remake)**_

Hiro awoke a couple of hours after he went to sleep, his head aching for some odd reason. Avalanche did not sleep the whole day, instead, only slept for a couple of hours. Hiro got up, and he grabbed his sword. He placed it on his back, and Cloud noticed what he was doing. Cloud was only a couple of feet from him.

"Why are you putting it on your back?" The only person Cloud remembers doing that is Zack Fair.

"I wanted to do it because of a good friend of mine." Infact, Hiro was talking about Zack, but Cloud did inquire him further. Right now, they had alot more to worry about. Aeris was out there, and was in danger since Sephiroth knew where he was.

"Come on Cloud. We got to go save Aeris." Hiro said, and he walked out of the house. Cloud looked down at the Buster Sword, and he sighed.

"Alright, we might as well go.." Cloud said to the sword, grabbing it. He walked out of the house to see everyone waiting.

"We going to do this or not?" Arxen asked, and Cloud nodded.

"I'm sure it will be dangerous..." Cloud was about to say something until Hiro cut him off.

"But you would do this for Aeris right?" Hiro asked, and Cloud nodded.

"Yes. Let's go. We got to save her." Cloud said, and they started to walk to the place Vincent had told them about. Instead of going to sleep, Vincent scanned the place, and he found a strange building up ahead.

While walking, Yuffie noticed the black circles under Hiro's eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, and Hiro nodded.

"Yea, just had a problem sleeping." Hiro said, and Yuffie, this time truly surprising Hiro, grabbed his hand. Their hearts raced, both unaware of each other's feeling.

"Are you sure? You look pretty sick, and mad." Yuffie was worried about him, but Hiro smiled.

"I'm fine Yuffie." Hiro said, and Yuffie was about to press him further, but Arxen saved him from his girlfriend.

"Hiro. I need to talk to you for a moment, in the back." Hiro nodded, and he let go of Yuffie's hand.

"I'll be right back Yuffie." Hiro said, and Yuffie nodded. Hiro and Arxen walked back a couple of feet from them, and Arxen sighed.

"You were having troubles last night." Arxen muttered so no one could hear him besides Hiro.

"Yea. I had a real bad headache, my stomach was hurting, my heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest, and I was burning up." Hiro said.

"You got up most of the night. You know whats wrong?" Arxen asked, but Hiro shook his head.

"No. I wish I did so I could find a way to end the pain." Hiro said, and Arxen sighed.

"Oh well. You still have pain?" Hiro nodded.

"Yea, in my heart though. It's just hurting really bad. My head hurts too." Hiro then let out a sigh.

"But we need to save Aeris. I'm ignoring my pain for now." Hiro said, and Arxen smiled.

"Always thinking of people before you think of yourself. Good ol' Hiro."

Hiro returned to Yuffie, who looked a bit scared. "Hey, what's wrong?" Hiro asked, and Yuffie put her head down.

"Well, I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen." Yuffie said, and Hiro put his hand on her shoulder.

"It may just be one of those feelings, you know? I would always have those when I was a kid." Hiro said, and Yuffie nodded.

"Yea, it may just be one of those." Yuffie said, trying to reassure herself that everything would be fine. Though, deep down, she knew somethng bad would happen. Hiro also had a similar feeling, but thanks to all the things he has gone through, plus learning somethings from people from his past, he was able to hide that emotion.

When they entered the building, Cloud suggested to look around. Hiro, though, sat down. His heart was still hurting, the same went with his head. No one seemed to care, so Hiro just sat there. _What is the matter with me? I...feel sick. I feel horrible. Damn. I need a doctor. _Hiro thought, but it hurt his head even more. He wondered what was going on with him, but he knew that would have to wait till later. He had to save Aeris. Hiro sighed while everyone looked around, but then Arxen smirked.

"Found something! It's some werid staircase!" Everyone followed the direction of Arxen's voice to find a staircase. When they found it, they decided to go down it, wondering if Aeris could be down there.

While walking down the stairs, Yuffie grabbed onto Hiro's hand and held it tight. Hiro did the same. Hiro looked at Yuffie for a moment, and their eyes were caught. Hiro then saw something in Yuffie's eyes that he never saw before. She actually looked happy when she was looking at him, holding his hand. When they looked at each other, he saw Yuffie's mouth utter the unspoken words:

_I like you Hiro._

Hiro finally felt really happy, for the first time in a long time. He smiled as well.

_I like you too Yuffie._

The stairs were long, and they had to be careful or else they could fall off the stairs. Cloud was leading, Tifa and Barret following him. Hiro, Yuffie, and Arxen were behind them, while Cid was quickly following Arxen. Cait Sith and Red were following from behind, since they were having troubles going down the steps. When they reached the bottom, they saw Aeris, who was in a prayer-like stance. She was on her knees, and she had her head down. Hiro was about to go up and reach out to her, but Cloud held out his hand.

"I'll go." He said, and Hiro nodded. Hiro put his hand on his broadsword just incase Cloud did anything stupid.

Cloud walked up to Aeris, and a voice was telling him to wake-up. Cloud took out the Buster Sword, and held it over his head, about to kill Aeris. Hiro removed his sword from it's sheath. "Cloud!" Tifa yelled out, and Barret put up his gun.

"STOP IT MAN!" Hiro was about to attack.

"What the hell Cloud!?" Hiro jumped towards him, but a force hit him back. He landed next to Arxen, who picked him up.

"Dude, how did Cloud do that!?" Arxen was shocked that Cloud summoned a force to hit him back.

"It wasn't Cloud." Hiro said, knowing who caused that force. Only three people Hiro knew could do that. Genisis, Tiamatt, and Sephiroth. Cloud was trying to fight back.

"What...are...you making me do!?" Cloud muttered, but Aeris looked up at him with her green eyes.

"Cloud.." She looked over to Hiro and Arxen. "Hiro...Arxen.."

Out of the light, Sephiroth appeared with the Masamune. Hiro gasped, and he knew what he was going to do.

"No..No! DON'T DO IT!" Hiro ran at him, but the force hit him back again. Arxen tried as well, but the two were hit into a wall.

Sephiroth stabbed Aeris through the stomach, making blood pour from the wound. Hiro stood there, completely shocked. So did Cloud, and Sephiroth smiled evilly. He pulled the Masamune out of her stomach, making Aeris slump to the floor. Her hairband fell off her hair, and a strange white materia fell into the water behind them. Hiro's and Cloud's eyes were widened. Aeris was dead. Dead. She was killed by Sephiroth, the One Winged Angel.

"Aeris..this can't be real!!" Cloud yelled out, and Sephiroth laughed.

"Do not worry. Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy. All that is left is to go North. The 'Promised Land' waits for me over the snowy fields. There I will become a new being by uniting with the planet. As will this girl..." Sephiroth pointed his sword at Aeris' corpse, which Cloud picked up.

"Shut up. The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing. Aeris is gone. Aeris will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry... or get angry... What about us... what are WE supposed to do? What about my pain? My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!" Cloud said, and Tifa was crying. She considered Aeris a best friend, and now she was gone.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud, and he continued to smile. "What? Are you telling me that you have feelings too?" Cloud glared at him. "Of course! Who do you think I am!?" Cloud yelled at Sephiroth, who continued to smile.

Arxen felt incredible pain for this incident, and he looked down. Hiro, on the other hand, had a entire different feeling. He dropped his sword on the ground. He held his head, and the pain began to get worse. _What is this pain!? Why won't it stop!? I feel..so angry at him! I WANT TO KILL HIM! I WANT TO TEAR HIM APART FOR EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE! But how, I don't have any power. I feel useless. Useless! Why? Why did you have to do this to me Sephiroth!? You killed Zek, you killed Aeris, you broke Tiamatt's heart! You gave me a damn scar! I WANT TO KILL YOU!! _Hiro screamed in his mind. Hiro felt horrible. Everything was his fault. Hiro should of stopped Sephiroth. He should of, he had a chance!

* * *

**_"Power...is that what you need? Then I shall give it to you. The power to kill. Rip him, tear him, break him, cut him, kill him!"_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"Gr...ah..." Arxen turned to Hiro and gasped at the sight of his friend. Hiro held his head, and his nails has grown into claws. Hiro looked up to reveal blood red eyes. Not pure, but just the color of the eyes changed. His teeth were now fangs, and his hair had darkened a bit. "Hiro!?" Yuffie turned to see the boy she has finally realized she wanted to be with in his state, and her eyes widened greatly.

"H-Hiro...?" She was shocked by Hiro's transformation. All of Avalanche turned to him, besides Cloud and Sephiroth, and they were shocked.

"Grrrr..." Hiro growled, and he was looking at only one person.

_**"Sephiroth!"**_

"Hahaha! Stop acting as if you were sad. There's no need to act as though you're angry either. Because, Cloud. You are..." Sephiroth floated into the air, and was about to disappear, until he saw Hiro running towards him.

"RAAAH!!" Hiro roared as he jumped up at Sephiroth, claws bearing.

"Damn! It's you!" Sephiroth and Hiro disappeared into the light, leaving everyone there to stand there in complete shock.

Yuffie got down on her knees, and tears fell from her face. She lost her sister, and now, she lost the boy she finally liked.

"No..NO! I-I lost them! I lost Aeris! I lost Hiro!!" She cried hard. Arxen and Tifa ran over to her, and tried to comfort her.

"Yuffie..." Arxen didn't know what to say. He was also sad about Aeris dying, and now Hiro's strange behavior which made him leave. Cloud picked Aeris' dead body up, and walked over to them. He placed her down away from them, near the steps. Cloud looked down.

"It's all my fault. Aeris' death..." Cloud said, but Cid shook his head.

"No. It's Sephiroth's." Cid said, and Cloud didn't reply.

"What about Hiro?" Vincent asked.

"I...don't know what to say about that. Hiro's transformation.." Cloud muttered, but all of a sudden, a crash was heard. They turned to see none other then Jenova.

Arxen did only one thing. He grabbed his weapon, and extended the double blade out. "You." He muttered, and then he glared at Jenova. "You! It's all your damn fault! Sephiroth and you can go back to hell where you belong!! I should kill you right now!" Arxen charged for Jenova, and Cloud joined in. They decided to release all their anger out on Jenova.

Arxen slashed Jenova repeatedly on her chest, while Cloud dodged all the attacks Jenova was trying to do on him. Cloud would take his chance every second he got to attack Jenova. Cait Sith and Red stood back and casted spells on the monster, while Cid, Barret, and Tifa were fighting Jenova as well. Vincent was helping Barret by shooting at Jenova's weak points. Yuffie, on the other hand, was over by Aeris' body, placing Hiro's sword down. Tifa tried to punch Jenova in the 'face', but Jenova grabbed her with one of her arms. Jenova was about to throw Tifa, but Cloud jumped up and slashed Jenova's arm, which caused her to drop Tifa. Cloud caught Tifa in the air, and helped her stand up when they got back on the ground. Cloud glared at Jenova, and he said something that Tifa couldn't hear. He jumped back into the air, and started to slash at Jenova again. Arxen heard what he had said:

"I won't let you take her!! If you touch her again I'll rip your arms off with my bare hands!"

Barret shot at Jenova from behind, while Vincent shot from the front. "Yo Vince! Shoot for one of Jenova's werid shoulder things!" Vincent nodded, and he shot Jenova's right shoulder. Barret shot at the same time, shooting Jenova's left shoulder. That made Jenova to shriek, and Cid threw dynamite at her. Jenova was hit by the dynamite's blast, causing lots of scrapes to appear from the rocks hitting her. Red casted Earth, which came up from behind. The spike made a hole in her back, and Barret smirked.

"Earth! That's one of her weakness! Red, cast Earth from the front and make a hole! Arxen, you do a fancy move to hurt Jenova!" Arxen nodded. Red casted Earth again, this time it hitting her in the front. It made a hole, and Arxen took the chance.

"Yuffie, give me Hiro's sword!"

Yuffie shook her head, she wanted to keep it, make sure it was unharmed in case Hiro came back, but Arxen yelled. "Now! We need it!!" Yuffie looked down at the sword, and thought of what Hiro would do.

"Alright!" She grabbed it, and ran towards Arxen. She dodged all the attacks Jenova was trying to hit her with. Yuffie threw her shuriken a couple of times, and threw some ninja stars. When she reached Arxen, she gave him the sword.

"Alright, I know what to do! I'm not sure if this will work, but it's worth a try!" Arxen threw the sword up into the air, and jumped up. He stabbed the pommel with alot of force, making the sword fly into the hole Red made. The sword went right through her, making a bloody wound. Arxen then jumped up at her and stabbed her in the 'chest'. That made Jenova shriek while green blood came out like a firehose. She fell to the ground, and she was exhausted. But she said one thing, only to Cloud.

"Because..you're a puppet."

* * *

_Later..._

Cloud put Aeris' body into a lake, and when she went all the way down to the bottom, Cloud walked out of the water, and he looked at everyone.

"Everyone listen to me. I'm Cloud, ex-SOLDIER, born in Nibelheim. I came to settle up with Sephiroth."

"I've heard that before.." Cid said, taking out a smoke.

"I came here by my own free will... Or so I thought. However...To tell the truth, I'm afraid of myself. ...There is a part of me that I don't understand. That part that made me give the Black Materia to Sephiroth. If you hadn't stopped me, Aeris might have been...There's something inside of me. A who is not really me. That's why I should quit this journey. Before I do something terrible. But I am going. He destroyed my hometown five years ago, killed Aeris, and is now trying to destroy the Planet. I'll never forgive... Sephiroth. I... I must go on. ... I have a favor to ask of you. Will you all come with me? ...to save me from doing something terrible." Cloud said, and Arxen nodded.

"I will. I'm sure all of us will." Arxen said. Everyone nodded in agreement, besides Barret.

"I dunno man..."

"I don't know how Aeris tried to save the planet from the Meteor. And I guess now, we'll never know. But, we still have a chance. We must get that Black Materia back before Sephiroth uses it. Let's go." Cloud said, but Arxen shook his head.

"We should rest for a bit Cloud. Let's go back to the house we were at." Everyone agreed, and they all walked to the house. Arxen watched Yuffie, who was depressed that Aeris was dead, and that Hiro was gone. Arxen also felt the pain of his two friends being gone. He hoped that he would see Hiro again.

* * *

**Final Chapter Redone! Of course, there is going to be a new chapter after this one.**

**CR11**


	11. Demon Hiro vs Sephiroth

_**A New Ally**__** (Remake): Final Chapter**_

"What is this?" Sephiroth asked the boy, who was still growling. Hiro Aoyama, a member of Avalanche, was now a monster. His eyes were still red, and his teeth were still fangs. His hands were like claws, and Hiro had a dark look on his face. "So, this is the monster that they put into you.." Sephiroth said, and Hiro continued to growl. Sephiroth prepared his sword. "I want to see you fight me with that form. I want to see your power." Sephiroth said, smiling evil.

Even though Sephiroth wasn't the real Sephiroth, he could still fight. Hiro prepared his claws, and charged. The bad thing was they were in some void, where it was hard to fight. You couldn't tell if there was ground or not. Sephiroth was worried he would fall, and leave himself open for the demon. But Hiro on the other hand, didn't really didn't care. All the thoughts in his mind was killing the One Winged Angel.

Sephiroth dodged the first strike from the boy, and he tried to slash him. Hiro quickly noticed, and he ducked, so he wouldn't get hit from the attack. Hiro then punched Sephiroth in the stomach, making the man vomit up some blood. Sephiroth was hit back a couple of feet, but he stood back up. "Pretty good hit boy.." Sephiroth said, and Hiro still growled.

"What? Cat got your tounge?" Sephiroth mocked the boy, who charged again. Sephiroth quickly dodged the attack, and slashed Hiro in the back, causing a long wound to appear. His black shirt was cut open, and blood poured. Though Hiro didn't seem to care, and he tried to strike Sephiroth with his claws. Sephiroth quickly dodged the attack, and he was happy he didn't. One of those attacks would of made him lose balance, giving Hiro a chance to attack him directly.

Hiro jumped back, his back arched, and his hands near the ground. Sephiroth watched Hiro carefully, and he prepared for his next attack. What he didn't expect was that they were about another location. The dimension seemed slower, and Sephiroth notice Hiro's eyes filled with glee. _Oh no, he may have a advantage now. _Sephiroth thought. He watched as Hiro moved, he seemed incredibly fast. Hiro appeared infront of him, and he punched Sephiroth in the chest. He then started to rapidly punch Sephiroth in the stomach and chest area, making Sephiroth's eyes to widen.

_Damn it! He is more powerful then I expected! _Sephiroth thought, and Hiro smirked. He then punched Sephiroth in the face, sending him back a couple of yards. Sephiroth tried to regain his balance, but Hiro was way to fast for him. Hiro kicked him in the stomach. Sending him to the ground. Hiro took his chance, and he tried to punch him, but Sephiroth caught a lucky break. The portal teleported them to Gaea Cliffs, where Sephiroth landed on one of the mountains. Hiro landed on one close to him, and he still glared at Sephiroth.

"You are a annoying pest boy. Especially when you are in that form." Sephiroth muttered, and Hiro still growled. "You still don't know when to give up. You're stubborn. Very stubborn." Sephiroth said, but Hiro did not answer. "You stupid brat. I shou-" But he was surprised when Hiro appeared infront of him, his clawed hand on Sephiroth's throat.

**"Don't...ever..call..me...brat. Only...Tiamatt...can...do that!" **Hiro yelled at Sephiroth, his voice a bit hoarse. Sephiroth smirked.

"So I got you to talk?" He was about to chuckle, but Hiro growled, and he punched Sephiroth in the face, but he didn't fly back since Hiro had his hand on Sephiroth's throat. Sephiroth only jerked foward. 

**"I'll laugh last...since you started this fight. You know you're..going...to die.." **Hiro stated, and Sephiroth looked up at Hiro, who tightened his hand into a fist, and his knuckles cracked from doing so.

Hiro's grip on Sephiroth's throat tightened, making Sephiroth gasp for air. **"You killed...Aeris...for..that you must pay. You..need...to...pay your debt to society. You killed Zek. You killed Aeris. You broke my sister's heart. You gave me this damned scar." **Hiro told Sephiroth, pointing a finger at his own eye, showing his scar. Sephiroth smirked a bit.

"Zek deserved to die, as did Aeris.." Sephiroth said, his voice was a little strained since Hiro was choking him. "Your sister should of joined me..and she could of helped me with you. I gave you that scar because you deserved it. Your kind deserves to die. Tiamatt-" Sephiroth was cut off when Hiro punched him again, this time very hard, knocking a couple of teeth out of Sephiroth's mouth. 

**"You...have no right..to use her name!" **Hiro once again yelled at the One Winged Angel. Sephiroth knew that Hiro could probably kill his fake body if he was mad enough. All he had to do right now is to get out of this. He then had the perfect idea.

"I'm surprised you are showing me that form. You haven't used it since you were a child.." Sephiroth said, and Hiro gasped. "That's right. You used this form before. You almost killed T- your sister." Sephiroth did not want to get punched again. Hiro's eyes were wide, and Sephiroth smirked. "What about Avalanche? How do you think they feel about this? What about Kisaragi? What do you think she feels about this whole thing?" Hiro let go of Sephiroth's throat, making Sephiroth drop from the mountain.

Sephiroth jumped back up, and slashed Hiro with his sword, the Masamune, making a rip in his shirt. Hiro ignored the cut and the blood that came out, he just lunged at Sephiroth. He tried to strike him with his clawed hand, but missed. Sephiroth slashed at him, but Hiro dodged the move easily.

Sephiroth summoned a invisible ground to make him and Hiro be able to fight across these cliffs. Hiro threw a punch at Sephiroth who caught it. "You actually think you can defeat me Hiro?" He asked, but Hiro ignored his mocking tone and threw a roundhouse kick towards his face, which hit. It sent Sephiroth a couple of feet away, and Hiro took the liberty of pushing him off the invisible ground. Sephiroth was about to fall, but he stabbed his sword into the invisible ground, which kept him from falling. Sephiroth jumped up on the blade. He got back on the invisible ground, and kicked Hiro back. Hiro only skid a couple of feet away, and Sephiroth made his sword come to him. Hiro glared at Sephiroth, and he was about to charge again, but what Sephiroth said stopped him.

"Why don't you fight with a sword?" He asked.

Hiro didn't respond, but Sephiroth knew the answer. "You think you can kill me without one?" He asked, and Hiro ran towards him. Hiro tried to throw a punch at Sephiroth's face, but Sephiroth dodged, but then noticed that Hiro's punch was only a distraction. Hiro grabbed his arm wih his left hand, and he picked Sephiroth up with one hand. He started to beat Sephiroth on the ground repeatedly, and then he threw him off of the invisible field. Sephiroth stabbed his sword into the invisible ground again, but Hiro appeared infront him, standing on the blade. Hiro stepped on his hand, making Sephiroth let go of the blade. Hiro then grabbed the blade himself, and pulled it out. Hiro kicked himself off of the invisible ground's side, and flew towards Sephiroth.

He started to slash Sephiroth repeatly with his own sword, causing cuts to appear on the One Winged Angel. Sephiroth was both shocked and impressed by Hiro's power. Hiro flew back a couple of feet, then threw the sword at Sephiroth, who caught the blade. Hiro wasn't stunned, instead, he was pretty pissed off that his plan didn't work.

"That look on your face..it almost looks like the one you had when you were seven. Angeal to-" But Sephiroth was cut off by Hiro punching him in the face, sending him flying down the mountain. Hiro then dived down at Sephiroth, and prepared to hit him with a punch, but Sephiroth summoned the Masamune. Sephiroth tried to stab him, but Hiro dodged.

"Damn!" Sephiroth said, surprised that Hiro was incredibly fast. "Why can't I kill you?" Sephiroth asked, and Hiro showed his fangs. 

**"I...have a mission! I'm not going to die here!"** Hiro said, and Sephiroth raised a eyebrow. "What would that misson be Hiro? That you would have a better life? Forget it. Once I am one with the planet, and become a god, the first one who will die is you." Sephiroth said, but Hiro made a evil smirk.

**"No Sephiroth. My mission...is to defeat YOU!" **Hiro then punched Sephiroth, but Sephiroth blocked it with his sword. But, to Sephiroth's surprise, the punch had enough force to send him flying.

Sephiroth was sent flying into a mountain, and he quickly recovered in the air. He landed down on the tip of the mountain. Hiro appeared infront of him, standing on another mountain top. They both glared at each other, preparing to attack each other. "That power. I'm surprised that it got more powerful after four years." Sephiroth said, and Hiro continued to glare at him. "Tell me Hiro, do you ever hear a voice in your head when you transform?" Sephiroth asked, curious. Hiro didn't respond. "I see. You wish not to answer? Come now." Sephiroth tried to get the answer, and Hiro decided to answer. He nodded.

"I see. What does it tell you?" He asked. Hiro still didn't answer. "Hiro. Tell me." He said. Hiro didn't respond. "Hiro Aoyama, I command you to answer me." Sephiroth said.

_"Don't you ever command me!!" _

Sephiroth noticed the change in his voice. It was still a bit horse, but it lost some of the dark accent from it. Hiro was glaring at him.

"You aren't a god Sephiroth. Hell, you aren't even a Cetra!" Hiro said, and Sephiroth glared at him. He was about to tell Hiro off, but Hiro raised his clawed hand. "Don't you even begin to tell me you are." Hiro warned him. "You still deserve to die Sephiroth. You will never be able to reach the Promised Land!" Hiro yelled at him, and Sephiroth laughed. "You think I'm kidding!? Guess what Sephiroth? Guess how you aren't going to reach the Promised Land!?" Hiro asked, and Sephiroth shook his head.

"You won't reach it...because I'm going to kill **you!!**" The dark accent appeared again, and he lunged at Sephiroth.

Hiro started to punch Sephiroth repeatedly all over his body, while Sephiroth was feeling pain everywhere. Hiro threw one final punch at Sephiroth's face, sending him flying back. But he was stopped when Hiro grabbed his leg. Hiro threw him down the mountain, and Hiro dived downwards towards him. Sephiroth was about to go back upwards, but Hiro charged a giant black ball on his hand. Hiro shot Obilivon down at Sephiroth, hitting him in the chest. Sephiroth fell to the ground, blood pouring from his wound. Sephiroth stood up, blood still falling. Hiro appeared infront of him. Sephiroth smirked, and with his long blade, stabbed Hiro's right arm. Out of it popped out a black materia, which Sephiroth grabbed by using a strange force. Sephiroth put it in his own arm.

"Now witness a powerful part of Obilivon...a part you know nothing about..." Sephiroth put his hand near the ground. A black ball appeared, and it was larger then Hiro's.

"OBILIVON!" Sephiroth shot the ground, and the ball was so fast Hiro couldn't even see it in his demon form. It mad a giant rip in the ground.

"Now Aoyama, shall we fight in another enivorment? Follow me if you want to fight me!" Sephiroth jumped through the hole, and Hiro followed. He still wanted Sephiroth dead, and he wanted to kill Sephiroth with his own two hands.

When they made it down into the dimensional plane again, Hiro had the upper hand, and Sephiroth knew it.

"Whats the matter Seph?!" Hiro yelled at him, while Sephiroth moved slowly a bit. "Can't take a little gravity difference?!" Hiro asked, and Sephiroth shook his head.

"Well...Hiro, you know this isn't my real body.." Sephiroth said, and Hiro's eyes widened.

"What...WHAT?!"

Sephiroth laughed at the surprised boy, who was growling.

"No. I would be able to kill you easily with my real body, even in that demonized form." Sephiroth said. Hiro was angry. Angry that a mere copy of Sephiroth can kill Aeris. That pissed him off.

**"You...son of a bitch!!"** Hiro roared. Sephiroth only smirked, but then it faded when Hiro smirked.

"Fine, if I can't kill the real you..I'll just take my anger out on this copy!"

Hiro ran up to Sephiroth and kicked him in the stomach, sending him back a couple of feet. The gravity in the plane was very heavy, but Hiro somehow was able to take it, even though his movements were a bit sluggish and slow. Sephiroth could take it a bit, but he couldn't take it all. Hiro had a big advantage in this plane, and Sephiroth knew if they didn't get out of here soon, he would be injured very badly. Hiro clawed Sephiroth's chest, which was revealed through his armor. That left a giant scratch wound on his chest, blood falling from it. Hiro didn't stop there, he kicked Sephiroth wound, sending him flying back. Sephiroth swung his sword at Hiro, but Hiro caught it in mid-swing. Sephiroth was surprised.

"So Seph...you think you can defeat me that easily!? I should of used this power against you four years ago at Nibelheim!" Hiro yelled at Sephiroth, who sighed.

"You were about to." Sephiroth explained. The plane's gravity got heavier, and Hiro laughed.

"I suppose I did. But if it wasn't for Tiamatt, I would of gone crazy on you years ago." Hiro said.

"But Tiamatt isn't here now is she!?" The plane's gravity, again, got heavier, telling them that they were near a portal towards another place. The portal appeared behind of Sephiroth, and Hiro kicked him through it. He followed him afterwards.

The mysterious setting was none other then infront of Nibelheim. It was in the middle of the night, and Hiro smirked. His red eyes glowed through the darkness. "Should we finish what we started Sephiroth!?" Hiro asked, and Sephiroth nodded.

"Yes..let's finish this." Sephiroth said, and he prepared the Masamune. Hiro prepared his claws.

Hiro charged and punched Sephiroth on the left shoulder, making him let go of the Masamune with one hand. Hiro grabbed the left arm, and was about to pick him up, but Sephiroth cut his chest with the Masamune, making his shirt fall off. Sephiroth laughed at Hiro's chest, which had a giant cut wound on it.

"You're still very skinny. I can't see very much muscle on your body Hiro." Hiro growled, and he punched Sephiroth's chest wound again, sending him flying back. Sephiroth recovered, and he wiped the blood off of his mouth.

"Still strong as hell though." He said, and Hiro punched the air, making a force send Sephiroth back.

Sephiroth stabbed the ground so he wouldn't go back, but it was a mistake. Hiro was running towards him claws ready to strike. Sephiroth took out the Masamune, and he slashed Hiro's chest again, making a long cut appearing horizontal on his chest. Hiro didn't seem to care, as he punched Sephiroth in the stomach, making him gasp for air.

"Done yet Seph!?" Hiro asked, and he pulled his fist back, making Seph fall to the ground. Hiro tried to kick him, but Sephiroth's one wing appeared behind his back. He jumped up into the air, and was flying. Hiro glared at him.

"Come on Aoyama, is that all you got?" Sephiroth asked. Hiro growled, but he gasped in pain. Something came out of his back. It was a demon wing, and Hiro's eyes were even redder, a dark red.

Sephiroth looked at him in curiousty, but Hiro flew up silently in the air. 

_"Do you wish...to try and fight me?" _A dark voice said. Hiro's mouth wasn't moving. It was telepathy.

"What?" Sephiroth was surprised.

_"Tch. Same as always. Patheic humans and Cetra. Those two got on my nerves."_

The voice said. Sephiroth prepared the Masamune for the battle. "Wait..I know you." Sephiroth said.

_"Perhaps you do. Now, prepare to die."_

Sephiroth held up his hand. "Come now. Why don't you join me? Be on my side? My mother's side?" Sephiroth asked. 

_"No. I don't need that wretch." _The voice said.

"Come-"

_**"ENOUGH. I HAVE NO NEED FOR THAT WRETCH."**_

Sephiroth gasped in surprise. The voice sounded angry. All of a sudden, Hiro looked up, his eyes a normal red again. "Somehow I got this wing, and I'm going to use it to kill you!" Hiro apparently didn't know what happen.

He charged for Sephiroth. Sephiroth shook off his fear and blocked Hiro's attack. Hiro's attack was only a distraction, however, and he grabbed Sephiroth's right arm. He punched it as hard as he could with his right hand, and Sephiroth grunted in pain. The materia fell out of his arm, and Hiro grabbed it. "Sephiroth, this is where it ends!!" Hiro flew on the ground, and he placed the materia back into his own arm. He pointed it up at Sephiroth.

**"PREPARE TO DIE!" **The black ball appeared in Hiro's hand, and it got bigger by the second.

Hiro shot it at Sephiroth, and it hit him in the chest area. Sephiroth gasped, falling down onto the ground. His wing disappeared, and Hiro smiled evily. He walked up to Sephiroth, and picked him up.

"This is for Aeris!" Hiro punched Sephiroth in the face with alot of force, snapping Sephiroth's head back. Sephiroth looked at Hiro.

"This is for Zack!" Hiro punched Sephiroth again with the same force, doing the same thing again.

"This...is for Zek!" Hiro punched him hard again, and Sephiroth made his head move to look directly at Hiro.

"And this..." Hiro held his fist as tight as it could get.

**"IS FOR TIAMATT!!"**

Hiro punched Sephiroth hard in the face, making blood to come out of his mouth and nose. Hiro dropped Sephiroth on the ground.

Hiro walked away, but Sephiroth stood back up, and Hiro turned back around. "You don't make things easy for me do you!?" Hiro walked over to him, but Sephiroth disappeared. Hiro growled, and he looked up at the sky. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!!" Hiro roared to the sky. It was silent, until a voice was heard.

"You're not a man Aoyama." Hiro turned to see Sephiroth, who was breathing heavily, and smiling evily.

"You're a monster. A demon." He then disappeared, leaving Hiro alone to think about the words he left him with. Hiro then looked at his hands, which were clawed.

"Am I a monster?" Hiro asked himself, but then a sharp pain went through his body, which made him fall to the ground. He was about to black out but a voice said to him:

_**"You are..."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**The end of NA: DISC 1!**

**CR11**


End file.
